Bbam!
by Ckonny Nickole
Summary: "Sasuke, ¿Por qué el camino hacia ti se cubre de flores de repente?" NaruSasu
1. Parte 1 Incubación

_**Hola! Volví en forma de fanfic con trama random.**_

 _ **Primero que todo, ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que volvería con fanfics dedicados a dos personitas? Bueno este es el primero de ellos, y es para Anienn! Una personita que me viene leyendo hace muucho tiempo y que quise agradecerle con este fic**_

 ***Ahora bien, les explico. Este fanfic será de tres capítulos, solo tres. Originalmente sería uno solo peeeeero por la temática que escogí creo que es necesario más de uno.**

* * *

 **Parte 1. Incubación.**

 _"Mi cuerpo entero hormiguea ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esta sensación agradable?_

 _Sasuke, ¿Por qué el camino hacia ti se cubre de flores de repente?"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Doce dólares con treinta y cinco centavos, ese es el precio del cibercafé Konoha.

A él no le importaba mucho gastar gran parte de su salario en aquel lugar. Después de todo, el procesador de su computadora no era oponente para las maravillas que disponía el lugar, y ni que decir de su conexión a internet. Simplemente todo allí era superior y sumamente cómodo. Cada uno tiene su espacio personal y puede ordenar la comida que se le antojara, la cual era muy deliciosa.

De ser por él se quedaría viviendo en Konoha para siempre, lástima que sus padres se preocuparan tanto por pagarle el alquiler del estrecho apartamento de nueves metros cuadrados que había conseguido en mitad de la ciudad.

Quizás por eso no le molestaba el pequeño espacio de las salas del cibercafé como a diferencia de algunos consumidores.

— ¡Hey, Naruto! —Le llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta Sakura, la chica encargada de entregar los pedidos de los clientes del cibercafé. Le abrió de inmediato.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Saludó aceptando la bandeja con su pedido. El pequeño espacio se llenó de ese olor agradable que desprendía el ramen caliente— Wow, se ve delicioso 'ttebayo. Como siempre.

La chica se recargó en el respaldo de la puerta antes de señalar con el dedo la pantalla del computador — Recuerda cerrar tu sesión antes de irte. No me haré responsable otra vez si alguien te vuelve a hackear la cuenta.

— ¡Pero si solo fueron un par de veces!

—Cinco veces, Naruto —Le corrigió frunciendo el ceño. Escuchó que su jefa le llamaba desde el pasillo por lo que se volteó— ¡Ya voy! Más te vale hacerme caso, eh —Advirtió por última vez, negando con la cabeza al recibir una simple sonrisa juguetona por parte del cliente habitual antes de alejarse para atender otros pedidos.

—Que ruda 'ttebayo —Comentó al quedarse solo y cerró la puerta para volver su atención hacia la pantalla de la computadora mientras tomaba los palillos para comer.

Por lo general solía revisar sus redes sociales mientras esperaba que sus amigos se conectaran para iniciar una partida en línea de algún juego que se les antojara en el momento, el cual lo mantendría entretenido durante las siguientes horas provocando que se olvidara por completo de su red social y por ende, terminara olvidándose de cerrar su sesión. Pero en esta ocasión eran sus redes sociales su principal fuente de interés desde la mañana cuando entró desde su celular y descubrió un montón de memes cuya procedencia desconocía, pero que sin dudas eran hilarantes.

Fue por Kiba que descubrió tales imágenes, las cuales tenian la misma temática: Gente explotando flores.

No era la clase de persona que se preocupara de buscarle una explicación lógica a las cosas y menos si estas provenían de internet, así que simplemente se dedicó a compartir varios que le sacaban una ruidosa carcajada.

— _"Cuando te sirven tu comida favorita"_ JAJAJA, ¡Este me describe totalmente 'ttebayo! —Se rió mientras revisaba los que subía la gente en una página de ocio en Facebook. Sorbió ruidosamente los fideos mientras con la mano desocupada descendía con el mouse. En más de una ocasión se atoró por estarse riendo mientras comía.

Fue mientras que se daba unos fuertes golpes en el pecho buscando pasar el pedazo de carne atorado en algún lugar de su esófago que dio con uno que le hizo volver a toser peligrosamente por la risa.

— ¡Agh! —Exclamó dándole un sorbo a su cola para terminar de pasar el trozo de carne atorado— ¡QUE BUEN MEME! —Se limpió las lagrimillas de los ojos y se dispuso a escribir un comentario simple en la imagen.

 **"No sé qué está pasando pero no puedo parar de reír con esto"** Comentó junto a varios emoticones de risa.

Nunca imaginó que aquel comentario escrito sin malas intenciones sería el que marcaría el inicio de algo inesperado e inexplicable, pero no por ello, menos fascinante.

Fue cuestión de minutos. Siguió bajando en la página llenando el cuarto de carcajadas ruidosas con cada imagen que le hacía entrar en gracia, mientras se mensajeaba con Kiba quien al igual que él esperaba que los demás miembros del team se conectaran para decidir qué jugar durante el día.

Justo cuando le estaba escribiendo una respuesta a su amigo, llegó una notificación avisando que alguien había respondido a su comentario en la imagen de antes. La abrió creyendo que sería alguna persona random que comentaría un "x2" iniciando una cadena sin sentido que le llenaría el Facebook de notificaciones.

Pero no fue así.

 **"Sin dudas debes ser un idiota ignorante como para reír con algo como esto".**

— ¡¿Y este quién es?! —Se quejó apenas terminó de leer el comentario de un tal Uchiha Sasuke. Fulminó con la mirada la imagen de perfil del sujeto que le respondió tan groseramente. Esa simple fotografía de un uchiwa le hacía fruncir el ceño.

No demoró en responder enojado al comentario.

 **"¡Agh! ¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para llamarme idiota?!"**

Esperó impaciente la respuesta del maldito desconocido pero nada. Pasaban los minutos y este no parecía tener la intensión de volverá comentarle.

Sorbió ruidosamente la sopa de su ramen manteniendo el ceño fruncido ante la aparente indiferencia de ese tal Sasuke — Tsk, si me vas a insultar por lo menos ten la decencia de responderme, con un demonio.

Siguió maldiciendo al sujeto hasta que por fin su equipo completo estuvo conectado. Ni prestó atención a lo que estos decían en el chat por estar imaginándose en las posibles respuestas que le daría al Uchiha si este volvía a responderle.

— ¡Naruto! —Le Kiba exaltándolo. Pegó un respingo en su lugar quitándose los audífonos por el susto— ¡Muévete o nos encontrarán!

Pestañeó varias veces notando que la partida del juego había iniciado— ¡No me grites 'ttebayo! -—Alegó volviéndose a poner los audífonos asegurándose que el micrófono estuviera bien instalado— ¡¿Quién es el que está delante?!

—Yo —La voz de Shikamaru en sus oídos le hizo suspirar aliviado— Dije que iría adelante mientras ustedes me cubrirían la espalda. Viejo, es un problema repetir la estrategia.

Movió los dedos rápidamente sobre el teclado disparando a todo lo que fuera del equipo contrario.

— ¡Maldición! —Exclamó cuando fue acorralado pero por suerte su equipo apareció para ayudarlo— No sé de donde salieron 'ttebayo... —Se excusó ya que hacía rato que metía a su personaje sin querer en obvias trampas del equipo contrario, ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! ¡Cada vez que sonaba una notificación de su Facebook no podía evitar querer comprobar que esta fuera de la respuesta que esperaba!

— ¡Estamos jugando en línea, joder! ¡Es obvio que el otro equipo debe estar usando sus claves! ¡Pone más atención, estas muy distraído!

— ¡Ya sé, 'ttebayo! ¡Pero es que... —Dejó su frase a medias cuando nuevamente una notificación sonó y él estúpidamente al querer pausar el juego pasó a apretar el botón equivocado disparándole al personaje de Sai— Ugh, lo siento.

— ¿Y eso porqué fue? —Preguntó el chico rompiendo el silencio que tenía desde que empezó a jugar.

— ¡Alto, alto! ¡Equipo todos síganme! —Ordenó Kiba haciendo que todos lo siguieran con sus personajes hacia una especie de cabaña alejada del mapa principal— Ya, ¿Están todos? ¡Maldición, Naruto! ¡Vamos a perder a este ritmo! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡A Sai le quedan pocas vidas y aún quedan cinco equipos en combate!

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé, 'ttebayo! ¡Pero es que, agh! —Hizo un mohín a pesar de que sabía que sus amigos no podían verlo al no tener la cámara encendida— Un estúpido me insultó en el comentario que hice en uno de esos memes que compartió Kiba, ¡Y estoy esperando a que me responda, el muy maldito!

—Maldición, ¿Es solo por eso? Joder, creí que sería algo más emocionante.

—Yo creí que se la estaba jalando mientras juga-

— ¡SAI! —Gritaron todos al unísono. Naruto sonrojado hasta las orejas— Es que no entiendo por qué me llamó _"idiota ignorante"_ —Hizo una voz burlesca— Por reírme del meme que salió en la mañana 'ttebayo.

— ¿Qué demonios? La gente de internet está demasiado sensible —Le dio la razón Kiba.

— ¿Hablas de lo de explotar pétalos de flores?

—Sí, Sai, ¿En qué mundo vives, joder? Todo internet está hablando al respecto, pero nadie sabe exactamente de donde surgió.

Shikamaru que había caído en un repentino silencio suspiró tan fuerte sobre el micrófono que hizo que todos se quejaran por el molesto ruido que eso provocó en sus orejas.

— ¿No vieron las noticias internacionales? —Cuestionó Shikamaru sin esperar respuesta— Parece ser que una enfermedad extraña surgió en occidente después de que un avión de combate lanzara una bomba de gas sobre un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Estados Unidos.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dices que la gente realmente está explotando flores? No me digas que crees en esos creepypastas.

—Yo creí que provenía de un tráiler para alguna película 'ttebayo —Comentó Naruto interesado creyendo casi de inmediato a su amigo. Es que Shikamaru nunca mentía, además de que él siempre era el que más informado estaba de los cuatro.

—Yo vi un par de videos en la red —Dijo de pronto Sai— Pero la idea de que explote del pecho de alguien pétalos de rosa y a este actúe como si nada luego de ello no me parece muy realista.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hay videos de eso?

Shikamaru, tan eficiente como él solo, envió un enlace de video en el chat del juego. De pronto todos habían perdido el interés en la partida online y ahora se concentraban en comentar sobre el video en donde se podía apreciar cómo se escuchó un ruido fuerte proveniente de un sujeto cuya chaqueta de cuero, antes perfecta, tenía ahora un agujero como si algo hubiese salido directamente desde ahí mientras su alrededor se llenaba de pétalos de flores. La chica con la que el tipo aparentemente había estado esperando gritaba horrorizada, pero el sujeto al parecer no se percataba de lo sucedido pues intentaba tranquilizarla.

—Demonios... —Murmuró Naruto asombrado— ¿Es esto real 'ttebayo?

—Sigo diciendo que son efectos especiales.

—Mh, leí un libro de biología el otro día y esto parece ir contra de todo lo que leí.

—Joder —Se quejó Shikamaru— Es demasiado problemático explicarlo, pero cabe la posibilidad esto sea cierto y la razón por la que no hay muchas noticias al respecto es porque el país está intentando esconderlo para no alarmar a la población.

—Wow —Exclamó en broma Kiba— Eso fue lo más largo que he oído a Shikamaru decir en años.

Todos excepto el nombrado comenzaron a reír en medio de un ambiente tenso. Las imágenes eran demasiado sorprendentes para creerlo a simple vista pero, si un genio como Shikamaru ya tenía una supuesta teoría con respecto al tema, es porque sí cabía la posibilidad de que fuera real.

De pronto todos callaron como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo. Al parecer Naruto no era el único que comenzaba a formarse líos mentales.

El sonido de múltiples disparos proveniente del juego que habían dejado olvidado hizo que todos gritaran asustados y antes de que pudieran hacer algo al respecto sus personajes habían caído frente a un grupo enemigo que había descubierto su escondite.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Esto es culpa de Shikamaru! —Se quejó Kiba por haber perdido.

— ¡QUEDAMOS EN ULTIMO LUGAR! —Se lamentó Naruto al comprobar la posición que había obtenido su equipo en el juego. Refunfuñó por lo bajo— ¡No envíen cosas perturbantes 'ttebayo!

—Pero si Naruto comenzó con el tema —Intentó defender Sai a Shikamaru que solo suspiró.

—Tsk, viejo, olvídalo. Aún queda una ronda.

Y así de rápido como surgió el interés por la supuesta "infección", desapareció y nadie volvió a tocar el tema por estar concentrados en intentar obtener un buen lugar en la tabla del juego esta vez.

Lo cual obtuvieron al cabo de tres horas jugando. Los gritos de alegría de Kiba parecían mezclarse con los suyos en sus grandes audífonos mientras Sai soltaba comentarios del equipo contrario que nadie pudo escuchar bien pues la voz de este era opacada por los gritos.

—Agh, ya casi es hora —Notó al reparar en la hora. Sakura pronto estaría golpeando a la puerta avisándole que su tiempo había acabado.

Dejó los audífonos sobre la mesa y se levantó pesadamente sintiendo sus rodillas entumecidas luego de pasar horas sentado en la misma posición. Lo mismo con su cuello y hombros.

Tomó su mochila antes de salir del pequeño lugar. No tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de Sakura pues esta no se encontraba en la recepción cuando salió. Se encogió de hombros despreocupado y se dispuso a caminar hacia su departamento que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

— ¿Ya viste el video que subió Akatsuki? —Escuchó a una chica a su lado decirle a su acompañante cuando se detuvo para esperar que el semáforo cambiara a verde.

— ¿El tipo del canal perturbador en youtube? —Cuestionó el sujeto.

— ¡Sí! Me acaba de llegar la notificación, mira —No pudo evitar echar un vistazo curioso sin que ellos se dieran cuenta pero no logró ver nada— Es sobre lo que todos han estado hablando en internet desde la mañana, lo de la gente explotando flores. Dicen que ya han aparecido casos en otros países, que miedo.

El semáforo cambió y él tardó un poco en dar el primer paso. Inmediatamente recordó el comentario de aquel sujeto desconocido.

— Jaja, eso es imposible. Solo un invento, no tienes que tener miedo —La consoló el sujeto pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Naruto disminuyó el paso haciendo que la pareja pasara por su lado adelantándolo. Se les quedó viendo desde atrás unos momentos.

 _"¿Será realmente un invento?"_ Pensó mientras terminaba de cruzar la calle. El presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien comenzó a apoderarse de él dejándolo inquieto durante el resto del camino.

Al llegar a su casa se miró en el espejo en silencio. Su mente en blanco pero perturbada, era extraño.

— ¿Cómo se sentirá...? —Preguntó al aire, sabiendo que nadie le respondería. Las imágenes de aquel video enviado por Shikamaru eran tan nítidas en su cabeza que parecía como si él hubiese sido un testigo directo del acontecimiento.

El sujeto con una expresión extraña en su rostro mientras algo desde el interior de su pecho explota soltando pétalos a su alrededor. Era demasiado increíble como para ignorarlo.

Su celular vibró en su pantalón y él respingó estupefacto— ¡Agh! ¡Creí que había bloqueado esas notificaciones de juego 'ttebayo! —Se quejó dejándose caer en el sofá cama mientras revisaba sus redes sociales descubriendo muchos más memes que antes relacionados con el tema al mismo tiempo que varias personas compartían el link del video de Akatsuki del que oyó hablar momentos antes titulado _"Bbam"._

Soltó la carcajada con una imagen pero inmediatamente se mordió los labios.

 _ **"Sin dudas debes ser un idiota ignorante como para reír con algo como esto".**_

De pronto dejó de ser divertido.

— ¿Me habrá respondido? —Recordó revisando sus muchas notificaciones. Era en momentos como aquellos en los que le molestaba un poco tener tantas amistades que le enviaban mensajes y le etiquetaban en cosas sin sentido.

Nada.

Por más que actualizó el link de su comentario seguía sin aparecer un nuevo comentario del sujeto con la imagen de un uchiwa en su perfil.

Hizo un mohín disgustado. Chasqueó la lengua imaginándose al tipejo ese diciendo cosas como _"No le contestaré a ese idiota, porque no vale mis palabras"_ con una risa muy exagerada haciéndole hervir la sangre de enojo. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tsk, maldito engreído —Se quejó bajando desinteresado por la pestaña de la red social.

El video seguía apareciendo en su inicio, como si fuera la única cosa emocionante en el mundo. Le dio clic subiendo el volumen al video mientras buscaba una posición más cómoda en el sofá cama.

La música de suspenso que acompañaba las palabras del sujeto que relataba la historia del "supuesto origen" de tal enfermedad misteriosa le ponía los pelos de punta. Eran quince minutos de video pero él con tres ya estaba bajándole de vez en cuando a los comentarios para no sentirse tan asustado.

Las imágenes eran impactantes, al punto en que repetía sin querer varias veces los clips que pasaban por el video principal sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos...

La gente de verdad estaba explotando flores en algún lugar del mundo.

 **"Muchas teorías han comenzado a surgir a raíz de estos videos, unas más creíbles que otras... "** Decía el tal Akatsuki de fondo mientras se mostraba el clip de una mujer que al reunirse con un sujeto en el aeropuerto explotó de su pecho pétalos de flores blancas alarmando a toda la gente que esperaba en el lugar **"Pero, ¿Qué tienen en común todos estos videos?"** Pestañeó interesado, intentando responder a la pregunta del sujeto pero estaba tan estupefacto que no podía pensar en nada coherente **"Todas y cada una de estas personas, parecen explotar cuando se reúnen con alguien, pero la razón aún sigue siendo un misterio. Abajo en la descripción dejaré más videos relacionados a** _ **Bbam**_ **..."**

No esperó a que el sujeto terminara de despedirse pues fue directo a los links de los videos que este mencionaba para abrirlos todos en múltiples pestañas.

—Tiene razón 'ttebayo —Comentó al notar que el mismo patrón se repetía. Las "explosiones" siempre ocurrían cuando se encontraban dos personas. Ser consciente de ello lo hacía ponerse inquieto.

Y la sensación no parecía querer desaparecer, sino que al contrario, mientras más videos veía más grande era la opresión en su pecho sin motivo alguno al punto en que no pudo seguir viendo uno de los videos y bajó a los comentarios buscando aliviar el malestar con las ocurrencias de otros.

Él nunca estaría preparado para lo que leyó en uno de esos comentarios.

Una persona llamada Suigetsu comentó lo siguiente: **"Este video fue grabado cerca de dónde vives, ¿Estas bien?"**

Cualquiera diría que aquello no tenía nada de malo. Era normal que alguien se preocupara por un conocido y quisiera saber de este.

El problema era, la persona a la cual Suigetsu había etiquetado en su comentario.

—Uchiha Sasuke... —Murmuró, releyendo el nombre de la etiqueta varias veces. El susodicho no había respondido pese a que Suigetsu había comentado en el video hace pocas horas.

Volvió de inmediato a su red social y buscó entre sus nuevas notificaciones alguna relacionada con Sasuke pero nada. Su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse inexplicablemente.

Recordó su comentario una y otra vez. Por fin entendía por qué este lo había llamado idiota ignorante y creía que el malestar que sentía en esos momentos se debía al hecho de ser consciente de haberse estado riendo desconsideradamente de algo que estaba afectando a varias personas en algún lugar del mundo...

...En el lugar donde vivía Uchiha Sasuke.

Borró todas las imágenes que había compartido en su muro. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en aquel sujeto con la imagen de un uchiwa en su perfil. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos admirando la imagen directamente de su perfil.

— ¿Y si él...? —Habían un millón de razones que podrían explicar por qué aquel sujeto no había respondido a su comentario ni al de su aparente amigo, pero él solo podía pensar en una cosa: El tipo había "explotado" en algún momento del día.

Había una razón por la que tenía tantos amigos en la vida real como en la virtual, y era que él independiente de quien fuera la persona, no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que le pasaba al resto e irremediablemente terminaba enviando un mensaje para intentar ayudar en algo. Su forma de ser le impedía hacerse el desentendido con los demás y simplemente ignorarlos.

Él si pudiera, cargaría con el peso de la humanidad en sus hombros con tal de mantener la paz que conocía.

 **Naruto 22:50.** Oye, sin querer vi el comentario de alguien diciendo que tú vivías cerca de donde ocurren lo de las explosiones ¿Es cierto? Yo, de verdad no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Quiero disculparme.

Se atrevió a enviar aquel mensaje esperando que aquel sujeto respondiera pero nada. Era como si de verdad el sujeto hubiese desaparecido o en el peor de los casos, convertido en simples pétalos de flores que el viento llevó lejos sin dejar rastros.

Quizás era por morbo o preocupación, pero no pudo dejar de buscar información al respecto, impactándose por lo rápido que surgían noticias al respecto. Cada vez que pinchaba la pestaña para refrescarla, aparecían nuevos videos con el título de _Bbam_ que el pinchaba con sus manos temblorosas y su corazón acelerado por culpa de una inquietud inexplicable.

Uchiha Sasuke ha aceptado tu solicitud de mensaje. Fue la notificación que llegó de pronto y que provocó que el sonido a su alrededor desapareciera al igual que su inquietud.

El video que estaba viendo seguía reproduciéndose a un volumen alto pero él no podía escucharlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquello notificación.

 **Sasuke 00:12.** De verdad, parece que eres un idiota.

El sonido volvió apenas llegó el mensaje. Pestañeó varias veces, como si saliera de un estado de shock reciente y quitó el video para ir directamente hacia la burbuja del chat para responder al mensaje.

 **Naruto 00:15.** ¿De verdad eres tú?

 **Sasuke 00:16**. ...¿Qué demonios te traes?

 **Naruto 00:16.** Pensé que no habías respondido porque...

 **Naruto 00:17.** Olvídalo, quiero disculparme 'ttebayo.

Era extraño. Nunca antes había experimentado una sensación como la que estaba sintiendo. Su bilis parecía contraerse con cada letra que presionaba en el teclado y parecía ponerse peor cuando veía los tres puntos en el chat anunciando que la otra persona estaba escribiendo una respuesta.

 **Sasuke 00:19.** ¿Vienes a reclamar por que no respondí tu queja? No tiene sentido hacerlo.

Sufrió un tic en la ceja al leer aquello. Rechinó los dientes, al parecer ese tipejo era justo como se lo había imaginado y él muy idiota preocupándose por este.

 **Naruto 00:20.** ¡Agh! ¡Bastardo! ¡OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE DE DISCULPARME!

 **Sasuke 00:20.** No es como si me importara tu estúpida disculpa.

 **Naruto 00:21.** ¡Pero a mí sí me importa, maldición! ¡Después de que me comentaste me enteré de lo que pasaba y al ver que alguien te etiquetó en un video diciendo que vivías allí me hizo pensar que tal vez tú estabas padeciendo de Bbam!

 **Sasuke 00:22.** Suenas como un stalker. Uno muy idiota.

Frunció el ceño y soltó una maldición en voz alta mientras texteaba enojado.

 **Naruto 00:24.** ¡Agh, bastardo! ¡Piérdete!

A pesar de que fue él quien decidió cortar la conversación siguió pendiente del chat esperando por una respuesta que nunca llegó. En su lugar, recibió la notificación de una nueva solicitud de amistad que aceptó con el ceño fruncido y el pulso en sus oídos.

 **Uchiha Sasuke y tú ahora son amigos, envíale un mensaje para saludarlo.**

—Saludarlo mis pelotas —Alegó dándose golpes en el pecho como si con eso buscara calmar su palpitar nervioso— ¿Qué es esta sensación? —Se quejó incómodo.

Era de noche, se supone que debería estar durmiendo pero ahí estaba como idiota perturbado observando la burbuja del chat de un tipo desconocido, en lugar de responder siquiera los mensajes que le enviaban sus amigos. Algo le decía que no iba a poder dormir esa noche y la culpa la tendría ese sujeto.

 **Naruto 02:45.** Oye.

 **Sasuke 02:48.** Espero tu disculpa.

Naruto mordió sus labios.

 **Naruto 02:50.** ¿Por qué no respondiste el comentario de tu amigo?

 **Sasuke 02:50.** No es de tu incumbencia.

 **Naruto 02:55.** Tú... ¿Estás bien?

 **Sasuke 02:57.** ¿Por qué haces una pregunta como esa tan de repente?

Se preguntó lo mismo inmediatamente. No es que no supiera lo extraño que debía ser que un completo desconocido te hiciera una pregunta como aquella de la nada, pero no podía evitarlo.

 **Naruto 03:00.** No lo sé.

 **Naruto: 03:01.** Solo... quiero saberlo 'ttebayo

Y era verdad. No podía explicarlo con palabras por más que quisiese...

Sasuke se demoró en responder y la sensación incomoda parecía ponerse peor en cada segundo. Los puntos suspensivos aparecían y desaparecían, como si el otro escribiera y luego borrara su mensaje a cada instante.

 **Sasuke 03:06.** Lo estoy.

El alivio fue inmediato. Tan rápido como leyó esas palabras el pesar en su pecho desapareció haciendo que una de sus manos fuera hacia aquel lugar conmocionado.

 _"¿Qué es esta sensación?"_ Se preguntó releyendo el simple mensaje de Sasuke una y otra vez.

 **Naruto 03:09.** Es un alivio.

 **Sasuke 03:10.** ¿Qué dices?

 **Naruto 03:10.** No estoy seguro 'ttebayo.

 **Sasuke 03:13**. Sí que eres idiota.

Sonrió levemente.

 **Naruto 03:15.** Parece que sí lo soy...

 _"En serio... ¿Qué es esta sensación?"_ Su pecho nunca se había sentido tan ligero como en ese momento.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** NADIE MUERE. La gente cuando "explota" no le pasa nada.

 **Aclaración de la "explosión" :** Es más fácil que vean este vídeo kpop a que yo intente explicárselos sin hacer spoiler jgska perdón. Si lo ven podrán hacerse la idea exacta de "como explota" la gente /J-wFp43XOrA?t=1m37s (se los dejo marcadito en el minuto)

Y eso! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. De ante mano **muchisiiiiimas gracias por leer** y por darse el tiempo de leer y comentar. De verdad lo aprecio


	2. Parte 2 Propagación I

4 dólares y 5 centavos. La tarifa aumentó...

Al igual que su malestar.

 **Noticias de último momento. Se reportan dentro del país los primeros casos del extraño síndrome apodado como "Bbam" que ha estado afectando a la población adulto joven mundial. Dos jóvenes entre dieciocho y veinte años fueron llevados al hospital central después de haber informado a las autoridades la presencia de pétalos de flores saliendo de sus cuerpos mientras compartían un momento íntimo entre ambos…**

Las noticias nunca antes le habían parecido tan interesantes como en el último tiempo.

 **Los afectados describen los síntomas previos como calor en el pecho y agitación nerviosa. Se descartan dolencias y daños físicos.**

Le subió el volumen al computador. La partida de su juego online quedándose olvidada en una pestaña minimizada.

 **Los informes médicos del hospital niegan la existencia de** **sustancias y alteraciones en el cuerpo de las víctimas, las cuales afirman que no sintieron malestares durante y después del incidente, sino que sentían como si aquello nunca sucedió de no ser por la cantidad de pétalos que los envolvió a ambos en el momento.**

— ¿Naruto? ¡Están yendo hacia ti, maldición!

La voz de la presentadora opacando a la de Kiba. No podía evitarlo.

Las imágenes que pasaban por la señal online de un canal de noticias nacional eran más interesantes que intentar dispararle a un montón de sujetos desconocidos escondiéndose detrás de un personaje inexistente.

El mundo real parecía haber vuelto de pronto más fascinante que antes.

" _ **Sasuke 03:10. Explotarás."**_

Y aterrador.

El sonido de un disparo proveniente del juego olvidado le hizo respingar haciendo que se quitara los audífonos exasperado.

— ¡Mierda! —Gritó recargándose en la silla mientras cubría sus oídos con los dedos intentando mitigar el pitido en estos. No debió haber subido tanto el volumen.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Escuchaba que lo llamaban. Observó los audífonos sin moverse, y no lo habría hecho de no ser porque en algún momento reconoció el sonido característico de las notificaciones de Facebook en medio de las voces de sus preocupados amigos al otro lado de la línea.

 **Uchiha Sasuke ha comentado tu estado.**

La saliva en su garganta acumulándose rápidamente con solo leer el nombre de aquella persona. Tragó con dificultad y con el dedo tembloroso pinchó la notificación descubriendo que Sasuke nuevamente le había corregido la ortografía en uno de sus estados recientes.

Solo era una letra acompañada de un asterisco, ¿Por qué su corazón temblaba cómo si fuera una carta de amor? No lo entendía.

Cualquier cosa que viniese de Sasuke le provocaba una sensación indescriptible que le inquietaba.

— ¿Será qué... realmente explotaré? —Se preguntó recordando la última conversación que tuvo con el Uchiha hace días. Negó con la cabeza— ¡No! ¡Tantos videos que estoy viendo me están afectando la cabeza, 'ttebayo! ¡Agh, maldito Sasuke!

Soltó un suspiro intentando controlar el nerviosismo que parecía atacarlo cada vez que algo se relacionaba con Sasuke. Su corazón se alteraba, sus manos sudaban y cosquilleaban, en algún momento tembló tanto que creyó que le daría una parálisis.

Demasiado aterrador. Por eso había dejado de hablarle al Uchiha después de haber compartido textos sin sentido con este hace ya varios días…

En una noche donde el sueño se fue de viaje y lo dejó a él vagando por internet sin saber qué hacer después de haber estado dando vueltas en su cama como estúpido. Las personas que mantenían su chat activo parecían haber sido consumidos por la noche, justo como los muebles de su habitación que no podía ver por la oscuridad.

Excepto por _él._

 **Naruto 02:40.** ¿Aún estas despierto? ¡Pensé que era el único 'ttebayo!

 **Sasuke 02:41.** Aún no es hora de dormir en este lugar.

 **Naruto 02:41.** ¡Cierto! Olvidaba que vives en el extranjero.

 **Sasuke 02:42.** Sí.

Uchiha Sasuke no era alguien expresivo. Estaba seguro que cualquier persona en su lugar, preferiría cortar la plática e intentar dormirse de una buena vez en lugar de esmerarse en mantener una conversación con alguien que de todas formas respondería de manera cortante a cualquier cosa que escribieras.

Sí, cualquier persona no haría el esfuerzo por entenderlo.

 **Naruto 02:43.** ¿Cómo has estado? Hoy se subieron nuevos videos de Bbam en la red.

 **Sasuke 02:44**. Sí, los he visto.

Cualquier persona sin dudas no entendería la emoción que le provocaba esas simples respuestas cortantes.

Sin importar el contenido, su corazón temblaba de todas maneras.

 **Naruto 02:45.** Y… ¿No te ha sucedido nada extraño?

 **Sasuke 02:45.** Tú eres lo más extraño que me ha sucedido hasta la fecha.

 **Naruto 02:46.** ¡Agh! ¡Bastardo!

Hizo un mohín disgustado, pero sus labios pronto deshicieron esa mueca para formar una sonrisa.

 **Sasuke 02:47.** Tarado.

 **Naruto 02:48.** Sabes…

Su pulso escuchándose en sus oídos. ¿Sus dedos siempre fueron así de torpes al escribir? Casi se le resbala el celular al intentar escribir lo siguiente.

 **Sasuke 02:48.** ¿Qué?

Tragó saliva repentinamente nervioso. Echó un vistazo a su habitación oscura iluminando los rincones e esta con la linterna de su celular, sin levantarse de la cama.

Nadie le acechaba. No había nada que temer.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de temblar?

 **Naruto 02:52.** Me siento raro cuando hablo contigo 'ttebayo.

Sasuke no respondió tan rápido como hubiera querido.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente como si de una tortura se tratara. El sueño seguía sin aparecer.

Su brazo hizo un movimiento involuntario en medio del temblor que le recorría súbitamente el cuerpo cuando comprobaba si había recibido respuesta a su mensaje.

— ¡Diablos! ¿Habré dicho algo raro 'ttebayo? —Se preguntó en más de una ocasión releyendo su mensaje mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que le llevaba tanto tiempo al otro responder.

Estaba ansioso. Sin querer recordó la vez en que se le declaró una chica que le gustaba en el pasado por mensaje y él, al igual que en ese momento, estaba temblando de los nervios. La chica nunca le respondió y Sasuke parecía ir por el mismo camino en un horrible deja vu.

— ¡Es diferente! ¡No me estoy declarando! —Se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar en tantas estupideces. De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo— ¿Eh? ¡Espera! —Releyó su mensaje con los ojos entrecerrados, más concentrado que antes— ¡Diablos! ¡¿Y si se hizo la idea equivocada?! ¡Realmente podría malinterpretarse! —Se golpeó en la cabeza con el teléfono— Idiota, idiota, por eso o responde —Empezó a textear rápido, más nerviosos que antes, una explicación a sus palabras sin notar que Sasuke estaba escribiendo también.

Le hubiera gustado que Sasuke respondiera rápido a su mensaje.

 **Sasuke 03:10.** Explotarás.

Pero, a la vez, hubiera deseado que mejor nunca lo hiciera.

Su celular resbaló por fin de sus manos. El texto incompleto que jamás envió quedó oculto entre su cobertor. La oscuridad fue total. Su mano izquierda aferrándose a la tela del pijama a la altura de su pecho y la derecha cubriendo su boca.

Ahora era él quien se demoraría en responder.

—Naruto, ¡Naruto! —Gritó una voz conocida. Al pestañear notó los dos dedos que se chasqueaban delante de él.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

—Dios, ¡No me asustes! —Se quejó la chica pelirrosa dándole un golpe en la cabeza— ¿Estas bien? Recibí la llamada de uno de tus amigos que preguntaba preocupado por ti ¡Creí que te habías suicidado o algo por el estilo cuando no respondiste a la puerta! ¡No sería la primera vez que ocurre algo así en este lugar! —Ella suspiró aliviada— Diablos, y pensar que solo estabas soñando despierto al parecer.

Naruto seguía desorientado. Cierto, estaba en Konoha para jugar en línea como siempre.

Movió el mouse para quitar el salvapantalla de rana descubriendo el comentario de Sasuke en su estado de Facebook. En segundo lugar estaba el chat lleno de mensajes de sus preocupados amigos.

—Oye… —Volvió a llamarlo Sakura. Sentía la preocupación de esta— ¿Estas-

—Sí, Sakura-chan. No he dormido bien durante estos días ¡Eso es todo 'ttebayo! —Respondió para tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.

Sakura no pareció conforme con su respuesta.

—Naruto, estas raro. Pareces… aterrado.

Lo estaba.

—O quizás son ideas mías. Deberías ir a casa, estas aquí desde hace dos noches. No importa lo que digan los clientes y mi jefa, nunca he pensado que es saludable mantenerse encerrado en un lugar tan estrecho y oscuro como este.

Naruto mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, más atento al mensaje tranquilizador en el chat grupal que a las palabras de la chica.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? —Con todo, reconoció el timbre molesto.

— ¡Claro, Sakura-chan! —Respondió en automático— ¡Agh! Es que los chicos no paran de enviar mensajes, así que —A ese punto, no sabía que más decir— Hum, ¿Lo siento?

Sakura suspiró buscando paciencia— Ve a casa. Te daré un descuento.

— ¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, ¡Pero tienes que irte a casa si o si, Naruto!

— ¡Lo haré, Sakura-chan!

La verdad es que no quería volver. Pero aun así lo hizo.

Había estado evitando a Sasuke desde aquella noche. Extrañamente, la sensación aplastante en su pecho desaparecía cuando el Uchiha también lo hacía, ¿Se trataría de una coincidencia? No estaba seguro, la verdad.

Creía haber leído varias veces en internet la frase típica de meme que iniciaba con un _"Todo es paz y tranquilidad hasta que…"_ la cual se completaría con alguna imagen graciosa junto a alguna frase ingeniosa que se ajustara a la situación. En su caso sería algo como: _"Todo es paz y tranquilidad hasta que el bastardo de Uchiha Sasuke te corrige las faltas ortográficas de tus estados haciendo que olvides lo que es respirar"_ La imagen adjunta se la dejaba a imaginación de sus amistades.

Coincidencia o no, no podía ignorar el temblor en su cuerpo cuando algo se trataba de sasuke.

" _ **Sasuke 03:10.**_ _Explotarás"_

Chocó con la pared del pasillo.

— ¡Agh! ¡Maldito,Sasuke! —Se quejó, ya que por estar pensando en ese bastardo andaba distraído. Arrugó la nariz dejándose caer en el sofá-cama de su "cuarto" —Que voy a explotar dice… —Comenzó a reclamar a regañadientes — ¡Que mala broma 'ttebayo!

Comprobó la conexión a internet desde su celular. Nada.

—Aún me quedan las redes sociales gratis, 'ttebayo —Se dio ánimos a si mismo por haber olvidado pagar la factura.

Su celular vibraba sobre su mano. Sus amigos habían iniciado una conversación en el chat grupal en donde estaba seguro que él era el tema central.

Pudo haber respondido.

Pudo haber revisado siquiera.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados por él, entonces ¿Por qué sólo se quedaba viendo la imagen del abanico que tenía Sasuke de perfil en su lista de conectados?

Los muchos mensajes de Kiba exigiendo una explicación no eran tan urgentes como la necesidad de comprobar que ese círculo verde diminuto acompañando la foto de Sasuke siguiera ahí.

—Qué mala broma, Sasuke —Repitió mordiéndose los labios.

El silencio de su pequeño apartamento nunca le había resultado tan incómodo como en los últimos días.

Su celular vibrando ante los nuevos mensajes que rogaban por una respuesta que no llegaría pronto. Una y otra vez.

El sonido de la vibración insistente parecía dirigir su ritmo cardiaco acelerado.

De pronto todo se volvió más incómodo.

El chat de Sasuke manteniéndose abierto en su celular que no dejaba de vibrar. Sentía que se le caería de las manos mientras releía aquellas palabras a las que fue incapaz de responder.

El sonido molesto aumentó cuando ahora sus amigos parecieron decidir hablarle por privado.

Las notificaciones de los demás contactos apareciendo y desapareciendo en su pantalla.

El calor en su pecho más notorio y el aire acabándose poco a poco.

Sus aplicaciones buscaron permiso para actualizarse.

Comenzaron a entrar llamadas de voz una tras otras inexplicablemente en medio del caos que parecía haberse producido en su celular.

Todo parecía ir demasiado rápido al punto de marearlo.

— ¡Agh! —Se sujetó la cabeza con una mano mientras la otra seguía firme en el aparato.

Se sentía como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en segundos y él no supiera cómo reaccionar a ello.

Su corazón latía tan acelerado como los acontecimientos pero su cerebro era incapaz de responder a tiempo.

 _Explotaría…_

Entonces el círculo de conexión de Sasuke se volvió gris y todo volvió a la calma.

Su celular vibró por última vez.

 **Shikamaru 19:45.** Viejo, reunámonos mañana. Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir.

El aire contenido en sus pulmones salió por su boca como si se hubiese estado ahogando. Respiró agitado y pestañeó varias veces comprobando que todo estaba en orden.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo. Algo parecía andar realmente mal con él.

.

.

.

Shikamaru no era la clase de persona que se emociona con los encuentros. En realidad, su amigo parecía nunca emocionarse con nada. Es por eso que no le impresionó que el chico ni se levantara del asiento de la cafetería en la que se encontraron para saludarlo con algún abrazo o palmada en el hombro, feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿Un café de gatos? —Cuestionó Naruto al sentarse.

Shikamaru simplemente se encogió de hombros bebiendo de su café.

—Este lugar es el más silencioso que conozco. Es ideal para tomar una siesta en paz.

—Siempre igual 'ttebayo —Comentó con gracia.

¿Desde hace cuánto se conocían? Lo suficiente como para entender las intenciones ocultas tras la invitación a reunirse en aquel lugar sin que Shikamaru tuviese que decírselo.

Un gato se acercó hacia él, irremediablemente se sintió atraído por su pelaje anaranjado. Lo acarició en silencio. Sentía la pesada mirada de su amigo sobre él, lo estaba analizando.

— ¿No vas a preguntar? —Preguntó después de un rato. Su mirada fija en el felino que restregaba su cabeza contra la mano con la que lo acariciaba.

—Viejo, sabes que no —Fue la simple respuesta del otro.

Sonrió — Lo sé, debe ser problemático para ti 'ttebayo. Los chicos te lo pidieron ¿Verdad?

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro antes de chasquear los dedos llamando su atención sutilmente.

—Nadie lo hizo.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa. Nunca hubiera esperado que Shikamaru confesara abiertamente que por iniciativa propia decidió contactarlo.

—Shikamaru… —Mencionó y su celular sonó haciendo aviso de una nueva notificación. Su amigo no tardó en percatarse del ligero temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo ante ese simple sonido— Voy a explotar…

— ¿Qué dices?

—Voy a explotar 'ttebayo —Repitió un poco más alto. Soltó al gato y se llevó las manos a la cabeza— Me he estado sintiendo terriblemente inquieto desde hace días… desde que él apareció.

—Estás viendo demasiados videos, Naruto. Te está afect-

Golpeó la mesa con el puño interrumpiendo a su amigo— ¡ÉL DIJO QUE EXPLOTARÍA! —Gritó. Las pocas personas en el lugar se voltearon a verlos con intriga y preocupación. Dado a las circunstancias recientes, no se podía tomar a la ligera la palabra _"explosión"_ — Sasuke… Sasuke dijo que lo haría.

— ¿Sasuke? —Cuestionó Shikamaru, atento a cada una de sus expresiones. Pestañeó un par de veces recordando al chico que Naruto mencionaba de vez en cuando en chat, quejándose de que era un amargado adicto a la ortografía.

—Ese idiota… Desde que apareció todo es extraño —Siguió diciendo acongojado— Cada vez que llega una notificación tiemblo, mi pulso se acelera y mi respiración se corta… —Sus ojos se aguaron sin que fuera consciente de ello— Porque pienso que es de él. Cuando me habla es extraño, es un tipo cortante y ¡Un bastardo frio! Pero, leerlo me provoca tantas cosas, ¿Hay una palabra para explicar que estas atemorizado y a gusto al mismo tiempo? —Preguntó. Shikamaru simplemente se quedó quieto sin decir nada— Je… es extraño… cada día que pasa es peor. Ya no le hablo, pensé que si dejaba de hacerlo volvería a la normalidad pero —Observó sus manos antes de formar puños con estas. Apretó los párpados.

—Entonces estas así por culpa de ese sujeto —Dijo Shikamaru rompiendo su silencio. Su cabeza estaba armando el rompecabezas que Naruto le presentaba. Era extraño, sí, pero el estado paranoico de Naruto debía tener una explicación razonable y se negaba a considerar la idea de que su amigo hubiera sido infectado por este síndrome— ¿Te gusta ese sujeto?

Nara no era de los que reían a carcajadas pero casi sintió la necesidad de hacerlo por culpa de la expresión que puso Naruto ante su pregunta. Todo el pesar que parecía envolverlo había desaparecido y ahora lo cubría la vergüenza y sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Se cruzó de brazos divertido— ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Sai comenzó a hablar con Ino? Ese tipo sin expresión literal temblaba cada vez que hablaba con ella. Puede ser eso lo que te sucede a ti.

— ¡¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS HABLAS 'TTEBAYO?! ¡NISIQUIERA LO CONOZCO!

— ¿En qué siglo vives? Actualmente, en internet hay un montón de parejas "enamoradas" que nunca se han visto en persona.

Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto ante eso— ¡Estas mal! —Insistió y luego se revolvió el cabello frustrado— ¡Agh! ¡Joder, Shikamaru! ¡Esto es serio!

El nombrado bostezó— Te gusta —Sentenció, más por molestarlo que por creer que realmente fuera así. Necesitaba más pruebas para confirmarlo, pero si con eso evitaba que su amigo problemático siguiera comiéndose la cabeza por cosas que anda viendo en internet se aferraría a esa posibilidad —No te sientas mal, es normal hoy en día.

— ¡Shikamaru! —Se volvió a quejar Naruto.

—Si te hace sentir mejor —Prosiguió— Yo también me he estado sintiendo extraño estos días, incluso incomodo con mi alrededor, pero sé que es por todas esas noticias que abundan en todos lados sobre Bbam. La gente se ha obsesionado con el tema y es imposible contagiarse.

Naruto se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla pesadamente. Escuchaba a Shikamaru a medias. Las palabras de este hacían eco en su cabeza, es que ¡Shikamaru era un genio! Era difícil desconfiar de él. Estaba hecho un lío. Su celular sonó nuevamente y lo revisó ante la paciencia de su amigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron exasperados.

 **Uchiha Sasuke reaccionó al estado que compartiste.**

El pulso en sus oídos volvió. Pestañeaba una y otra vez mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica inexplicable recorrerle la espalda. Sus orejas se sintieron calientes al igual que sus mejillas.

Sasuke había reaccionado con un corazón a una estupidez sin sentido que había compartido de un juego. Esta reaccionó no duró mucho, pues de inmediato el icono de corazón cambió a la cara enojada con la que solía reaccionar a sus cosas. Al parecer el Uchiha había reaccionado por error a su publicación por quien sabe qué razón pero…

Se sentía aterradoramente bien.

Alzó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos y en blanco. Shikamaru le observaba con una ceja alzada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más. Soltó el celular al tiempo que sudaba frio.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

La tarde pasó de manera muy extraña. Entre las burlas discretas de Shikamaru y la vergüenza que le provocaba pensar en que quizás si le gustaba un tipo completamente desconocido que apenas le hablaba (y que él estaba evitando idiotamente) y que además estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Maldito Shikamaru y sus análisis aleatorios.

A pesar de todo, fue una buena tarde. Recorrió junto a su amigo lugares que antes solían frecuentar mientras recordaban las cosas que solían hacer en dichos lugares. Si, por fin podía respirar tranquilo. Lo agradecía.

—Todo está bien, Naruto —Dijo Shikamaru a modo de despedida, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro. Gesto que devolvió con una sonrisa— Solo te estas partiendo la cabeza por cosas innecesarias. Necesitas desconectarte de vez en cuando, viejo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Respondió con visible alivio— Gracias, Shika. De verdad, 'ttebayo.

Su amigo hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. Rió ante aquello, de seguro el Nara pensaba que estaba siendo un sentimental de lo peor. Estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando una voz femenina le interrumpió a lo lejos.

— ¡Shikamaru!

Tanto el nombrado como él se voltearon hacia la chica que agitaba la mano en el aire.

— ¡Temari! —Saludó Naruto en respuesta a pesar de que no fuera a él a quien llamara.

La chica sin embargo le sonrió también a medida que se acercaba. Se le quedó viendo unos momentos antes de presentir algo extraño a su alrededor.

Algo estaba pasando.

Se volteó hacia Shikamaru que no había respondido al saludo dándole un golpe en las costillas con el codo mientras murmuraba un _"Oye, respóndele"_ por lo bajo. Nada, no hubo reacción.

Su amigo tenía la mirada fija en la chica rubia, parecía perdido.

— ¿Shikamaru? —Cuestionó confundido.

Entonces sucedió.

Rápido e inesperado. Shikamaru había llevado una mano a su pecho antes de encogerse sobre sí mismo un poco como si le doliera la zona que sujetaba.

Temari gritó algo que no se alcanzó a distinguir por culpa del fuerte sonido que acompañó al montón de pétalos rosas que salió como un disparo desde algún lugar del pecho de su amigo adornando el espacio que ocupaba este como si estuviera al lado de un árbol cuyas hojas no paran de caer.

Shikamaru seguía viendo a Temari ajeno a lo que sucedía.

—Temari… —Murmuró este.

— ¡Shikamaru!

.

.

.

Declaración policial, chequeo médico, llamadas perdidas de sus amigos...

Aunque Shikamaru dijera lo contrario, iba a explotar.

Suspiró de alivio cuando el oficial de policía guardó la libreta en donde anotaba los detalles más importantes de su relato como testigo.

— Que tenga una buena noche — Fue lo último que dijo el uniformado antes de retirarse del hospital.

Se dejó caer exhausto en el banco del enorme pasillo de frente a la puerta en donde su amigo yacía "hospitalizado".

—No puedo creer todo esto, 'ttebayo —Murmuró llevándose una mano a su frente. Escuchaba la voz de Temari dentro de la habitación pero no entendía lo que esta parecía reclamarle a su amigo.

Shikamaru estaba bien. Su amigo no entendió la preocupación alarmante con la que él y Temari se acercaron apresurados a comprobar que no estuviera herido hasta que los policías que hacían guardia a esas horas se acercaron pidiéndoles declaraciones mientras una ambulancia aparecía de la nada. Quizás la situación fue más lenta, pero en el momento sintió que la escena iba doble velocidad. De pronto Shikamaru estaba conectado a un montón de máquinas mientras este no dejaba de decir que estaba bien.

¿Cómo podía estar bien alguien que desde algún lugar de su pecho disparó un montón de flores?

Demasiado para él.

Estaba demasiado impactado. Sus manos temblaban y su cabeza no dejaba de reproducir la escena de su amigo una y otra vez.

Su celular sonó. La notificación anterior de Sasuke seguía ahí, intacta como si nunca la hubiera comprobado. Apretó los dientes.

 **Naruto 22:42.** ¿Por qué dices que explotaré?

Escribió sin pensar. El chat de Sasuke siempre aparecía de los primeros a pesar de que llevaban dias sin hablar. Vio como los tres puntos aparecían en el chat y Naruto no supo identificar porqué de pronto sentía escalofríos.

 **Sasuke 22:45.** ¿Por qué preguntas después de días?

 **Naruto 22:45.** ¡¿En qué te basas para decir eso?! ¡Responde!

Era difícil escribir. La presión en su pecho le hacía sentir confundido. No sabía si estaba acongojado por todo lo sucedido o molesto por no obtener una respuesta inmediata.

Como era de esperar, una simple respuesta del Uchiha era suficiente para ponerlo así de inquieto.

 **Sasuke 22:47.** Eres un idiota después de todo. Era una broma.

Sus ojos se abrieron exasperados y un par de lágrimas cayeron de estos.

 **Naruto 22:48:** ¿Broma, dices? ¡MI AMIGO ACABA DE EXPLOTAR DELANTE DE MIS OJOS! ¡¿Y HABLAS DE BROMA, MALDITO BASTARDO?!

 **Sasuke 22:49.** Tú amigo no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

 **Naruto 22:50.** Explotó Sasuke...

 **Naruto 22:50.** Fue tan irreal 'ttebayo. Parecía como si una bala lo atravesara...

 **Naruto 22:51.** Esto no es una maldita broma, no puede serlo.

Había comenzado a respirar con dificultad. El sudor frio en su frente mojaba los mechones de cabello haciendo que se pegaran a esta.

—Maldito Sasuke —Apretó el celular entre sus manos. Estaba tecleando cosas inconscientemente en el chat de él ¿Por qué? Lo odiaba por hacerle sentir tan incómodo, tan aterrado...

 **Naruto 22:53.** ¿Cómo sé que no soy el siguiente?

 **Sasuke 22:53.** No lo eres.

Tan bien.

La opresión en su pecho se transformó en un calor agradable. El temblor de sus dedos disminuyó.

 **Sasuke 22:55.** Como dije, era una broma. No explotarás, tarado.

 **Naruto 22:56.** ¿Cómo lo sabes 'ttebayo?

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato. Se enderezó en el asiento respirando pausadamente a propósito, intentando establecer un ritmo regular. El temblor en su cuerpo seguía allí, volviendo en forma de escalofrio agradable que le hacia sonreír inconscientemente. Eran como cosquillas.

 **Sasuke 23:00.** Sé que no pasará.

De pronto no estaba tan estresado.

Una oración simple. No necesitó más que eso.

Temari salió de la habitación diciendo que Shikamaru se había dormido. Él simplemente asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sonrisa que ni él mismo era consciente.

El frio de las calles no podía competir contra el calor que le provocaban los mensajes de Sasuke. Su corazón acelerado ardía en medio de la noche. Sus manos escribiendo rápidamente sobre la pantalla táctil de su celular una respuesta a esa persona tan fascinante.

Debería estar preocupado por Shikamaru. Debería estar informándoles a sus amigos el estado del Nara.

Pero él no podía dejar de responderle únicamente a Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Naruto 23:21.** Para alguien que se ofendió por tomarme las explosiones con gracias me sorprende que hayas bromeado así.

 **Sasuke 23:22.** Tenía que hacerlo. Parecía que te estabas confesando.

— ¡Agh! —Gritó sin poder evitarlo mientras caminaba haciendo que uno de los vagabundos que dormía en la calle le gritara un insulto de vuelta por despertarlo con su escándalo. Agradecía la oscuridad propia de la noche o de lo contrario cualquiera podría ver el sonrojo alarmante en sus mejillas y orejas.

 **Naruto 23:24.** ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso 'ttebayo?!

 **Sasuke: 23:25.** Tu mensaje fácilmente se puede malinterpretar de esa manera.

" _¿Enserio?"_ Se cuestionó así mismo buscando alterado el mensaje que había enviado hace días mientras subía torpemente las escaleras del departamento.

" _ **Naruto 02:52.**_ _Me siento raro cuando hablo contigo 'ttebayo"_

— ¡Mierda! —Fue inevitable. Él ya lo había pensado así la misma noche en que había enviado tal cosa y ahora, días después, seguía pensando que efectivamente sí sonaba como la introducción a una confesión.

Abrir la puerta de su casa fue un caos. La llave se le había resbalado de la impresión y le llevó un buen rato encontrarla.

 **Naruto 23:34.** Ni que estuviera loco, bastardo.

 **Sasuke 23:40.** Cómo digas.

Frunció el ceño avergonzado. Dejó sus cosas tiradas en el suelo sin darle mayor importancia. Recostarse en su cama se sintió por primera vez en varios días reconfortante.

 **Naruto 23:42.** Pero de verdad me siento raro cuando hablo contigo 'ttebayo.

 **Sasuke 23:42.** ¿Relees lo que escribes?

Sí, sonaba bastante extraño. Era consciente de ello pero, él quería que el otro lo supiera por muy comprometedor que sonara.

 **Naruto 23:45.** Hablo enserio.

Sasuke nuevamente tardó en responder. Sonrió ante eso. El temblor en su cuerpo siempre aparecía cuando esperaba una respuesta de Sasuke por lo que no le extrañó que su mano temblara y su ritmo cardiaco subiera de apoco.

¿O quizás solo estaba nervioso? Se comenzó a preguntar en medio de la espera.

" _ **¿Te gusta ese sujeto?"**_

— ¡Shikamaru! —Gritó el nombre de su amigo al recordar lo que este había dicho, pero no le dio atención a esas palabras. Le envió un mensaje a su amigo, prometiéndole que iría a verlo mañana a primera hora mientras esperaba que Sasuke respondiera.

Le sorprendía que con las demás personas en su chat no le pasara lo mismo. Se puso a revisar las demás conversaciones con sus contactos, algunos de ellos no le respondían desde hace días pero nunca le había dado tanta importancia a diferencia de Sasuke.

Respingó cuando la burbuja de chat apareció de la nada anunciando el mensaje de la persona que esperaba.

 **Sasuke 00:02.** No digas esas cosas extrañas.

 **Naruto 00:02.** ¿Eh?

 **Sasuke 00:03**. Es incómodo.

 **Naruto 00:02.** ¿Cómo que incómodo? ¡¿Te sucede algo?!

 **Naruto 00:03.** ¡Hey, responde!

Tanteó en la pared con sus dedos el intento de una melodía de una canción que había escuchado en la calle.

—Maldito, Sasuke no me preocupes —Se quejó esperando. Movía su pie inquieto.

 **Naruto 00:05.** Vas a explotar.

Se le ocurrió decir y el solo hecho de mencionarlo le supo amargo en la boca, pero este pasó al darse cuenta de que su estrategia había funcionado.

 **Sasuke 00:06.** Idiota.

Sonrió ampliamente. Era tarde, tenía otros chats que responder y la batería de su celular estaba acabándose.

Nada de eso importa teniendo a Uchiha Sasuke acompañándolo otra noche.

¿Qué era esa nueva sensación que le estaba consumiendo? Era diferente esta vez.

Más fuerte, menos atemorizante.

* * *

 _Recuerdan que dije Three Shot? olvidenlo, tiene un capitulo más desde hoy skjgagjaksa_

 _Gracias a todas las personitas que siguen este intento de fic 3 de verdad lo agradezco mucho._

 _Aprovecho para decir, que este fanfic sea probablemente el ultimo que suba a esta plataforma.  
Nos vemos! _


	3. Parte 3 Propagación II

**Propagación II.**

Seis dólares y veinticinco centavos. Fue el descuento que Sakura aplicó a su cuenta.

Aun así, la tarifa seguía siendo costosa para él...

Entonces ¿Por qué insistía en volver de todas formas?

 **Sasuke 15:30.** Dieciséis dólares con cuarenta centavos es demasiado para un servicio de pocas horas, tarado. Si ahorraras todo el dinero que te gastas cada semana en ese lugar podrías contratar un buen servicio de internet a domicilio.

Ah, cierto. La comodidad de estar aislado del caótico mundo exterior y la señal de seis barras completas que no flaquea sin importar la hora del día…

 **Naruto 15:31.** ¡Pero Sakura-chan me aplicó un descuento ilimitado 'ttebayo!

 **Sasuke 15:32**. Dudo que sea ilimitado. De todas formas, de ser así ¿De qué te sirve el descuento si lo que ahorras de allí te lo gastarás en la comida que pidas? Eres un idiota.

… La posibilidad de hablar con Sasuke tranquilamente sin temor de que sus datos móviles le jugaran una mala pasada y no enviara o recibiera sus mensajes.

Hizo un mohín y refunfuñó por lo bajo. El maldito de Sasuke tenía un punto.

 **Naruto 15:33.** ¡Sasuke bastardo!

 **Sasuke 15:34.** Idiota.

Se estaban insultando, entonces, ¿Por qué la sonrisa en su rostro? No lo entendía y la verdad era que tampoco quería entenderlo.

No necesitaba entenderlo.

 **Sasuke 15:36.** Ve a casa. No pases la noche ahí.

 **Naruto 15:37.** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Los puntos suspensivos apareciendo y desapareciendo una y otra vez en el chat. Sasuke parecía escribir y luego borrar rápidamente como si no supiera cómo responder a su pregunta inofensiva.

De pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras esperaba. _**"Está bien, 'ttebayo"**_ Se dijo así mismo calmándose. El cosquilleo en sus manos y el retorcijón en el estómago se incrementaban a medida que los segundos pasaban, pero él se quedó quieto con la mirada fija frente a la pantalla del ordenador.

Uno de sus dedos se movió solo hacia arriba como si estuviera señalando algo, pero no era más que una reacción nerviosa provocada por su cerebro ante el alza de su nivel de estrés.

Cualquiera estaría asustado, pero Naruto ya no lo estaba.

Su chat en Facebook sonó y su corazón pareció detenerse al instante. De pronto tenía dos conversaciones abiertas. Sus amigos se habían conectado al chat grupal y no dejaban de enviar mensajes dirigidos a Shikamaru quien hace poco había sido dado de alta.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y se llevó una mano al pecho. Por un momento creyó que Sasuke le había respondido.

—Tan ruidosos, ttebayo —Se quejó silenciando la conversación que parecía no terminar en esos momentos. El sonido del chat repetitivo comenzaba a ponerle los pelos de punta.

No es que de pronto sus amigos le molestaran, para nada. Estaban preocupados por Shikamaru y lo entendía, es más, el también debería estarlo, pero teniendo a Sasuke conectado en esos momentos lo demás dejaba de tener importancia.

Era extraño e incluso podía decir que parecía haberse vuelto una obsesión, desde hace días que solo le respondía a Sasuke inmediatamente cuando este le hablaba.

Habían pasado ocasiones en las que dejaba conversaciones a medias con sus amistades por el simple hecho de estar charlando con aquel desconocido cuya foto de perfil era un simple Uchiwa.

Sus conversaciones ni siquiera tenian sentido. Había días en que simplemente se la pasaban insultándose mutuamente por estupideces, pero aun así… se sentía tan bien.

Sin importar lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que viniera de Sasuke parecía ser suficiente para él.

 **Sasuke 15:46.** ¿Nunca te has detenido a pensar en lo peligroso que pueden ser esos lugares?

Respingó cuando la notificación del chat llegó haciendo eco en la pequeña habitación del cibercafé.

¿Peligroso? Alzó una ceja sin entender e iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso hasta que recordó lo que dijo Sakura ese día que fuera asustada a comprobar que estuviera bien.

—Ugh, Sasuke idiota, no me asustes —Se quejó para sí revisando que la puerta de la habitación estuviera asegurada.

Genial, ahora no podría dejar de mirar hacia la puerta asustado.

 **Naruto 15:50.** ¡Este lugar es seguro! ¡De veras!

 **Sasuke 15:51.** Lo que digas.

Era seguro, ¿Cierto? Diablos, cuando creía que no podía ponerse más ansioso en la vida ahora aparecía una nueva razón para andar todo paranoico.

 **Naruto 15:53.** ¿Estas preocupado por mí?

Los puntos apareciendo y desapareciendo en el chat. Sasuke solía hacer eso con mucha frecuencia y él no lograba entender la razón tras la aparente indecisión que parecía sufrir el otro a la hora de responder a sus preguntas.

 **Sasuke 15:55.** Tal vez.

Se sonrojó. Esa era una respuesta inesperada.

Su ritmo cardiaco que en el último tiempo sufría de irregularidades que asustarían a cualquiera pareció alterarse nuevamente. Releyó el mensaje mientras sentía sus manos demasiado torpes como para escribir una respuesta rápida.

" _ **¿Te gusta ese sujeto?"**_

—¡Agh! —La voz de Shikamaru solía aparecer en los momentos menos indicados. Quizás era una especie de castigo por andar todo desinteresado con él.

Observó la pestaña del chat grupal de sus amigos.

Doscientos once mensajes. Ellos sí que eran intensos.

Leyó un par de cosas que envió Kiba en un intento desesperado de calmarse, pero su cuerpo seguía temblando y su mirada se desviaba insistentemente hacia el mensaje de Sasuke que no podía dejar de leer como si de algo impactante se tratara.

EL cosquilleo en su estómago que le provocaba esas simples palabras era difícil de ignorar.

Sus manos temblando sobre el teclado y su cabeza en blanco. Respondió.

 **Naruto 16:03.** Iré a cada si es lo que quieres, 'ttebayo.

Abrió los ojos exasperado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había escrito. Era inofensivo ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo?

El visto de Sasuke solo lo dejó más inquieto que antes. Sasuke por otro lado no parecía tener la intensión de responder rápido porque ni siquiera los puntos suspensivos aparecieron en el chat.

Se despeinó estúpidamente como si se tratara de un tic nervioso ¡Toda la culpa la tenía Shikamaru! Si su amigo nunca habría dicho tal cosa no estaría ahora pensando en lo raro que eran sus mensajes a veces.

 **Sasuke 16:10.** Solo no pases la noche ahí, Naruto.

Pero…

Se mordió los labios y el aire dejó de entrar en sus pulmones por un momento.

Le gustaban esos mensajes.

Quiso cavar un hoyo en la pequeña habitación, pero solo se encogió sobre sí mismo sintiéndose avergonzado con todo el mundo.

 **Naruto 16:13.** Lo haré 'ttebayo. Confía en mí.

 **Sasuke 16:15.** Lo hago.

¡Ah! Cerró el navegador y apagó la computadora. Repentinamente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de irse a su casa.

—¿Ya te vas? —Escuchó que Sakura le preguntó al pasar por la recepción, pero no respondió.

Sus labios eran incapaces de abandonar la sonrisa tonta que se había alojado extrañamente en su rostro.

.

.

.

—¡Estas vivo! ¡Sai dijo que morirías!

—Dije que iban a cerrarlo de por vida.

—Bah, encerrar, morir, es lo mismo.

Shikamaru que había entrecerrado los ojos ante el escándalo ladeó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Viejo, no fue nada —Mencionó el Nara intentando no darle tanta importancia al asunto e iba agregar algo más pero su mirada dio con la de aquella persona que yacía inmóvil detrás de sus otros dos amigos en silencio.

Cuando en la tarde Kiba y Sai fueron a su casa para contarle sobre un plan que incluía sorprender a Shikamaru de la nada y celebrar con este su alta del hospital le había parecido una buena idea. Sobre todo porque Sasuke le había mencionado que no se conectaría durante todo el día, por lo la ansiedad que siempre sentía al no saber en qué momento podría hablarle se desvaneció por completo dejándolo tranquilo.

Ahora que estaba ahí, luego de semanas sin verlo, no pudo evitar paralizarse mientras un montón de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza.

Apretó los puños y se mordió los labios —Shikamaru —Murmuró acongojado.

La escena de Shikamaru "explotando" delante de sus ojos seguía tan nítida que casi parecía estarla volviendo a presenciar.

La ambulancia llevándoselo. El oficial entrevistándolo. Los doctores negando el permiso de entrada…

De pronto la realidad caía sobre sus hombros. Quizás, solo quizás, si él no hubiera aceptado aquel encuentro, Shikamaru no habría explotado y pasado una semana aislado de todos en el hospital como si fuera portador de un virus incurable.

Fue hacia él y lo abrazó dándole unas palmadas con fuerza en la espalda. Estaba realmente feliz de verlo allí parado con su habitual postura relajada— ¡Shikamaru! ¡Estas vivo 'ttebayo!

El mencionado solo reviró los ojos — No empecemos con esto otra vez, Naruto.

El rubio solo sonrió separándose. Sin querer lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo buscando algo diferente en él deteniéndose en su pecho.

—¿No tienes una herida? —Preguntó sin quitar su mirada de esa zona. Había visto como de ese lugar salían un montón de pétalos disparados como si fuera una bomba de confeti. Era imposible que su amigo no quedara sin ninguna marca.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y se adentró a su casa sin decir nada. Sabiendo que aquello no era más que una invitación para entrar lo siguieron hacia la sala de estar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Por qué tanto drama de repente? —Preguntó Sai que parecía haberse perdido en la conversación y ahora abría una de las bolsas con snacks que compraron para acompañar el rato.

—¡Es cierto! —Afirmó Kiba— ¿Porqué estuviste tanto tiempo en el hospital? ¿Estabas herido? Yo no podía creerle a Naruto hasta que salieron las noticias.

—Viejo, son todos unos exagerados. No sucedió nada —El Nara bostezó y se subió la camiseta ante la atenta mirada de sus tres amigos mostrándoles una pequeña cicatriz en su pecho similar a las que dejan las vacunas en la infancia en los brazos.

—Espera ¿Dices que realmente salieron flores dentro de ti? ¿Qué?

— Naruto dijo que habían sido muchos pétalos y que prácticamente había sonado como si alguien disparara de algún lugar atravesándote el pecho, pero solo tienes una marca insignificante. ¡Mira que eres exagerado, Naruto!

—¡No soy un exagerado, ttebayo! ¡Yo también estoy sorprendido de que solo tenga esa marca pequeñita!

—Ósea que sí explotó, ¿Cómo se siente explotar?

La pregunta de Sai hizo que Naruto y Kiba dejaran de gritarse entre sí y volvieran a poner atención al Nara que se rascaba la oreja despreocupado.

—Nada —Respondió Shikamaru.

—¡OH, VAMOS!

Nara respingó en su lugar ante el grito de indignación que dieron sus amigos. Él no quería entrar en detalles, joder, que flojera.

—Tsk. Solo sentí una presión en el pecho, nada más. Ni siquiera vi las dichosas flores —Explicó pacientemente a sus amigos. La verdad es que la semana que estuvo internado en el hospital se la pasó cuestionándose sobre lo ocurrido porque él no se había dado cuenta de nada en el momento y si no fuera por esa pequeña marca en su pecho, quizás no lo habría creído nunca. Pero había algo más que le hizo creer que todo ese asunto del _**Bbam**_ era real, algo que no le había mencionado a nadie.

Porque, así como él tuvo un ataque de dicho síndrome, él también fue testigo de este acontecimiento impactante en su estadía en el hospital.

Kiba frunció los labios como si esa respuesta no lo convenciera del todo— Viejo, hasta para explicar las cosas eres aburrido. ¡Ponle un poco de emoción al asunto! ¡Salieron flores de tu pecho y tú aquí diciendo que no sentiste nada! Si hubiese sido yo… —Se señaló así mismo convencidísimo de que algo así podría ser una anécdota interesante con la cual podría impresionar a una chica— Diría que sentí que mi cuerpo quemaba, y que mi corazón se detenía. ¡QUE TODO DABA VUELTAS Y QUE VEÍA UNA LUZ DIVINA! —De pronto Kiba estaba gritando un montón de cosas sobre la mesa de café del Nara sumergido en su propia fantasía.

Todos le ignoraron, sin embargo.

—Lo importante es que estas bien 'ttebayo —Agradeció Naruto en un suspiro y le palpó el hombro. Shikamaru era uno de sus mejores amigos después de todo.

Sai que desde hace unos momentos parecía más concentrado en su celular que en su alrededor alzó la mano llamando la atención de todos.

—Akatsuki subió un nuevo video —Anunció como si fuera lo más importante del universo, pero todos reaccionaron como si realmente lo fuera porque incluso el mismo Shikamaru se acercó al lado del moreno para ver la pantalla de su celular.

—¿El tipo de los videos perturbadores? Hacía rato que no subía nada —Comentó Kiba atento mientras el navegador cargaba.

Naruto se sintió extraño en ese momento. La música de introducción de ese canal de youtube que había conocido de casualidad cuando recién el fenómeno del _**Bbam**_ comenzaba a conocerse le traía sensaciones confusas. De alguna forma, todos esos videos que en algún momento buscó por curiosidad, eran simplemente eran incómodos de ver. Se sentía casi como si su cuerpo le estuviera advirtiendo sobre algo.

" _ **Sasuke 03:10.**_ Explotarás _"._

Diablos, no iba a pasar por eso otra vez. Lentamente se acercó también poniendo atención a las imágenes con las que iniciaba el clip.

" **El fenómeno del Bbam, ya es un hecho…"** La voz del sujeto que narra el video les provocó a todos un escalofrio. Ronca y profunda, sin dudas el sujeto parecía haber nacido para hacer ese tipo de contenidos. Naruto tragó saliva ansioso ante los pequeños metrajes de gente explotando que acompañaban la descripción de ese tal Akatsuki. Observó a Shikamaru por el rabillo del ojo, el Nara que siempre se mostraba tranquilo ahora parecía descolocado por alguna razón, ¿Acaso este no había dicho que no había sido nada? **"A raíz de los hechos, los internautas han comenzado a crear diversas teorías para explicar este extraño síndrome que se ha expandido a más de la mitad de la población humana existente. El más popular fue el que relata un científico ruso que postula que el Bbam es una infección silenciosa que aloja dentro del cuerpo humano y que se alimenta de las reacciones nerviosas que genera el cerebro frente a determinadas situaciones…"**

Naruto abrió los ojos exasperado e instintivamente se tocó el pecho. Su cuerpo tembló un segundo como si de la nada algo lo hubiera atravesado.

" **Dado a los acontecimientos y la forma en la que todo parece encajar con esta teoría, se especula que el Bbam llega a su punto máximo cuando la persona que lo acoge se enamora. Dado a que este sentimiento es el que más endorfinas y estrés genera en el cuerpo humano…"**

El sujeto seguía hablando, pero él había dejado de escuchar. De pronto recordaba que él seguido sufría ataques de ansiedad, paranoia y estrés desde que había conocido a Sasuke. Conocido entre comillas porque nunca había visto su cara y escuchado su voz, ¿Aún así podría relacionarse al Bbam? No ¿Verdad?

—¿Ósea que si alguien me gusta voy a explotarle en la cara? Más que romántico me parece perturbador esta teoría —Comentó Kiba en medio del video para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado en la habitación.

—De ser así, entonces ¿Shikamaru está enamorado de Temari? —Cuestionó Sai haciendo sonrojar al mencionado. Kiba rápidamente se puso a molestarlo.

Risas, un grito de reclamo. No entendía nada de lo que oía. Su cerebro parecía haberse apagado en algún momento porque lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijo hacia el celular cuyo video había terminado de reproducirse y ahora comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para iniciar otro video que seguía en la lista de reproducción del canal.

Algo parecía haberse detenido dentro de él porque a pesar de estar en un aparente estado de shock, estaba tranquilo. Oía a sus compañeros, la música de entrada de un nuevo video reproduciéndose, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Y como si se tratara de un interruptor, el sonido de una notificación en su red social sonó fuerte y claro, como nunca antes la había escuchado. Tosió agarrándose el pecho después de eso, ¿Qué estaba pasando de repente?

—Hey, Naruto…—Escuchó a Kiba sonando cerca de él y luego una mano en su espalda dándole pequeños golpes como si se hubiese atorado con algo.

Con la mano temblando buscó su celular en sus bolsillos e ignoró a sus amigos mientras verificaba su cuenta.

 **Uchiha Sasuke te ha etiquetado en una publicación.**

Tensión. ¿Sasuke había vuelto? ¿En qué momento? ¿Le hablaría o solo estaba de pasada? Revisó la publicación con las voces de sus amigos sonando de fondo.

El mismo cosquilleo que siempre aparecía en la boca de su estómago se extendió hasta su pecho y sus manos picaron por los nervios. La publicación era sencilla, un simple _ **"Tú"**_ acompañado de un video de un chico que abría su refrigerador dejando ver un montón de ramen. Soltó una risita en medio del nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo mientras le comentaba cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera en el momento. Estaba a punto de enviar el comentario cuando su celular fue arrebatado de sus dedos haciendo que se volteara sorprendido hacia Kiba que le veía con una expresión extraña.

—Otra vez estas actuando extraño, ¿Con quién te mensajes tanto? —Preguntó el castaño viendo su celular.

Naruto abrió los ojos exasperado y pestañeó un par de veces como recién entendiendo qué estaba pasando ahí.

—¡Ah! ¡Devuélvemelo!

—Es ese tal Uchiha Sasuke —Comentó Sai viendo también su celular— Hombre, actúas todo raro cuando está tu amiguito en línea.

—Cierto, hace un momento parecía que te ibas a morir asfixiado por algo y ahora actúas todo idiota por una simple etiqueta, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué están hablando? —Sin querer enrojeció un poco sintiéndose un poco expuesto. Él era consciente de que le daban pequeños momentos de crisis, pero nunca pensó en cómo lo veía la gente a su alrededor cuando eso pasaba. Su celular volvió a sonar, ahora avisando de un mensaje nuevo haciendo que se desesperara y de un manotazo le quitara el celular a Kiba. Suspiró al comprobar que no fue Sasuke quien le habló.

—¿Ves? Raro.

—Naruto el raro.

—Es porque le gusta ese sujeto.

Oh no. La atención de todos recayó en Shikamaru y luego hacia él. Su sonrojo se expandió aún más y alterado como él solo movió los brazos intentando defenderse.

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

—Ah, tiene sentido.

—¿Eres de esos?

—¡QUE NO! ¡SHIKAMARU SOLO ESTÁ MOLESTÁNDOME 'TTEBAYO!

De pronto todos le miraban sospechosamente y él no dejaba de sudar frio por ello.

—Él no me gusta.

—Ajá.

—¿Tiene una polla atractiva?

—¡SAI! —Alegaron al unísono regañándolo.

—¡Nada de eso, ni siquiera lo conozco 'ttebayo!

—Amor de internet.

—Amor de millennials.

—¡QUE NO!

El comentario que le había escrito a Sasuke en respuesta a su video había quedado olvidado en su celular repentinamente por estar concentrado en defenderse de los comentarios de sus amigos, los cuales tarde entendió que solo eran bromas para distraerlo.

Lo entendió cuando Shikamaru puso una mano en su hombro riéndose. Él, Shikamaru, riéndose, ¿Cuándo pasaba eso? Lo había hecho a propósito para aligerar el ambiente.

—Eres un maldito —Alegó cuando sus amigos terminaron peleándose por qué película verían en algún momento de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Shikamaru solo se encogió de hombros despreocupado— No te alteres. Parece que todo este asunto del Bbam sigue teniéndote preocupado. Deberías revisarte, Naruto.

—Estoy bien, 'ttebayo. Solo… —Suspiró cansado— Solo es algo pasajero. Mi cuerpo solo se siente ansioso por todos esos videos.

—Lo que tú digas —Pareció que Shikamaru iba a finalizar la conversación de esa manera pero después de unos segundos agregó— O podrías confesarte a ese tal Sasuke a ver si se te pasa.

—¡Agh!

Shikamaru simplemente ignoró su reclamo y fue hacia el sofá para ver la película que Sai y Kiba habían elegido después de quince minutos de discusión acerca de la trama de cada una de sus opciones.

—Solo estoy ansioso —Se repitió así mismo y vió la publicación de Sasuke a la que aún no había respondido. Su corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho le hizo tragar nervioso.

 **Naruto 20:01.** ¿Estas?

Envió ese mensaje mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Necesitaba saber si Sasuke estaba o no disponible.

 **Sasuke 20:01.** ¿Porqué?

 **Naruto 20:02.** Dijiste que no podrías conectarte hoy.

 **Sasuke 20:03.** ¿No tenías una reunión con tus amigos?

 **Naruto 20:04.** Estoy en ella. Te iba a comentar la publicación en la que me etiquetaste, pero mis amigos empezaron a molestarme y no pude 'ttebayo.

 **Sasuke 20:05.** ¿Molestarte?

 **Naruto 20:06.** ¡Si! Contigo.

 **Sasuke 20:07.** ¿?

 **Naruto 20:07.** Dicen que me pongo todo idiota cuando se trata de ti.

¿Dónde estaba la opción de borrar ahí? ¿Por qué nunca leía lo que escribía? El vaso con agua que tenía en su mano izquierda fue a dar a su frente golpeándose con él no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para reclamarse por lo idiota que era.

Los puntos apareciendo y desapareciendo. Joder, ¡Con razón Shikamaru lo molestaba tanto! De seguro Sasuke se estaba haciendo la idea equivocada también. Se apresuró a escribir un mensaje explicándose, pero Sasuke fue más rápido que él.

 **Sasuke 20:10.** Idiota.

Sonrió sin querer. Sí, realmente parecía ser un idiota.

 **Sasuke 20:11.** Te dejo para que no actúes más como idiota delante de tus amigos. Háblame cuando estés libre.

Se golpeó en la mejilla esta vez. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más y el cosquilleo nervioso que antes sentía parecía transformarse en una sensación agradable que se extendía por todo su cuerpo relajándolo.

Era agradable…

Y aterrador sin dudas.

Dejó el vaso con agua y se volteó para ir a la sala de estar con sus amigos sorprendiéndose al ver que estos lo estaban espiando y le miraban cómplices.

—Aja. Así que… ¿Charlando con tu novio otra vez?

¡Ah!

.

.

.

Dos semanas. Su estómago dolía a horrores por lo que resultaba difícil concentrarse en la partida online que estaba teniendo con sus amigos, pero estaban en un buen puesto del ranking por lo que no debía sucumbir ante el malestar.

El dolor había comenzado un día cualquiera en la mañana, y ya llevaba tres soportándolo. Asustado, había acudido al hospital luego de la mucha insistencia de Sasuke quien pareció preocupado por él cuando se lo comentó pues no paraba de pedirle que se hiciera un chequeo por mucho que le dijese que estaba bien y que ya pasaría.

" _ **Sasuke 01:34. Si no vas a revisarte, no me conectaré mañana".**_

Esa simple advertencia que parecía una broma fue la que lo terminó convenciendo.

Gastritis nerviosa.

Cuando el doctor le preguntó si había estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente no supo qué responder, sobretodo porque mientras se lo preguntaba escuchó a una enfermera decir que debían sedar al paciente que recientemente había aparecido en las noticias por tratarse de un nuevo caso de Bbam, el cual parecía cada vez más común. Temió decir que desde hace un par de meses sufría de ataques de ansiedad momentáneos en varios momentos del día. No quería estar internado y alejado del mundo como lo estuvo Shikamaru.

No quería estar desconectado de Sasuke…

 **Sasuke 22:20.** ¿Te sientes mejor?

Hablando de Sasuke. El aire entró pesadamente en sus pulmones apenas escuchó la notificación de mensaje de su red social. El medico dijo que tenía que estar tranquilo y lo estaba intentando, pero todo se volvía un caos cuando el Uchiha aparecía.

Pero no le importaba, porque así de extraño como le hacía sentir la presencia de este, así de bien se sentía saber de él.

Saber que estaba preocupado por él…

Había algo de lo que estaba sufriendo desde hace bastante tiempo también, incluso antes de su dolor de estómago, y era esa sensación de calidez que le causaban los mensajes de Sasuke. Al principio no le tomó la debida importancia al hecho de que siempre estuviera sonriendo cuando conversaba con el Uchiha, pero ahora que esa sensación que al principio solo era nerviosismo inexplicable, se había transformado en un cúmulo de emociones agradables en el estómago que le hacían respingar de vez en cuando y quedar con la cara entumecida de tanto sonreír era difícil de ignorar.

Shikamaru había dejado de molestarlo también, ahora simplemente cuando lo veía suspiraba un "Ah, Naruto" mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Pero aun así, con todo lo que sabía que le pasaba, no se había dignado a buscar una explicación que parecía bastante obvia. No, él no quería saberlo.

Temía saberlo.

 **Naruto 22:22**. Sigo igual 'ttebayo ¡Ahora mismo estoy luchando por encontrar la posición correcta para jugar!

 **Sasuke 22:23.** ¿No deberías estar descansando en casa?

Buena pregunta. Ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que empezara a llegar la gente que solía quedarse de noche en Konoha. Frunció los labios indeciso y vio la pantalla del monitos en donde el nombre de su team iba en primer lugar.

¿Y si se quedaba por hoy?

 **Naruto 22:25.** No eres mi madre 'ttebayo, ¡Está bien!

 **Sasuke 22:26.** Como digas.

De pronto se sintió mal. Pausó el juego escuchando los reclamos de sus amigos al otro lado de los audífonos porque necesitaban su ayuda en esos momentos, pero no les prestó atención. Le había prometido a Sasuke que no se quedaría allí durante las noches después de todo y no quería arruinar la confianza que cada día parecían tener ambos, pero, ¿Sería tan peligroso acaso quedarse?

Quería quedarse y tenía toda la intensión de hacerlo, pero aun así tomó su mochila y se levantó saliendo de la pequeña habitación que siempre usaba cerrando las pestañas sin verificar que su sesión haya sido cerrada.

—Hey, Sakura-chan —Le habló a la chica en la recepción que le sonrió por cortesía— Es cierto que, en este lugar, durante las noches… —No sabía cómo preguntar aquello sin que sonara como si sospechara de ella ¡Como si sospechara de su local favorito! Pero necesitaba respuestas— ¿Pasan cosas peligrosas?

La chica del cabello rosa, que no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, reventó el globo de chicle que estaba haciendo con la boca sorprendida y él creyó que le caería un sermón, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

—Sí, sucede todo el tiempo. La última vez se suicidó un muchacho justo al lado de tu lugar.

La forma tranquila y campante con la que Sakura lo había dicho le provocó un escalofrio. Realmente esperaba escuchar todo lo contrario.

No quiso preguntar nada más y simplemente pagó como siempre antes de retirarse. Joder eso había sido escalofriante.

El aire frio golpeando su rostro. Ah, cada vez que salía a la calle se sentía tan diferente.

Tan fascinante.

Un gato estaba recostado en la acera a lo lejos y le tomó una fotografía sin dudarlo para enviárselo a Sasuke a quien no le había respondido el mensaje anterior.

 **Sasuke 22:45.** ¿Saliste a la calle?

 **Naruto 22:45.** Me estoy yendo a mi casa.

 **Sasuke 22:46.** Pensé que te quedarías en Konoha.

 **Naruto 22:47.** Como si pudiera hacerlo, 'ttebayo.

 **Sasuke 22:47.** ¿Por?

Sonrió antes de responder a esa simple pregunta y se agachó para acariciar al felino tomándole una nueva fotografía ahora más de cerca. Ese gato negro lo asoció con Sasuke. Era una estupidez considerando que no conocía físicamente al Uchiha pero algo le hacía creer que si aquel chico desconocido fuera un animal, sería ese gato que estaba acariciando.

 **Naruto 22:50.** Porque te hice una promesa.

Se sentó en la acera un momento, su estómago gruñía por el dolor, pero a él no parecía importarle.

Los puntos indecisos nuevamente se podían apreciar en el chat.

El clima estaba agradable. Hacía frio, sí, pero era tan relajante, quizás se decía al hecho de que al estar siempre encerrado en pequeños espacios no estaba acostumbrado a la calma del exterior, aquella alejada de las calles concurridas de su ciudad.

El gato a su lado se había apoyado en él buscando su calor haciendo que una idea surgiera en su cabeza.

¿Cómo sería tener a Sasuke a su lado?

Ese simple pensamiento hizo que su corazón latiera acelerado y sus orejas antes frías se sintieran calientes.

En ocasiones anteriores, se había imaginado cómo podría ser Sasuke pero ninguna imagen provocada por su imaginación le convencía. Sasuke desde el comienzo era un misterio para él. En todo este tiempo él había cambiado su foto de perfil en reiteradas ocasiones, en cambio el Uchiha jamás lo había hecho.

¿Debería pedirle una fotografía? ¿Una nota de voz, aunque sea?

No, no estaba preparado para eso.

Su corazón palpitando con fuerza le advertía que era demasiado. Que quizás, no lo soportaría.

 **Sasuke 23:15.** Tengo toda la noche libre para hablar.

Sonrió.

No importaba.

Sasuke de todas formas estaba ahí con él acompañándolo.

Aunque sea detrás de una simple pantalla.

.

.

.

Esa noche se la pasó charlando con Sasuke por lo que no despertó sino hasta las dos de la tarde debido al cansancio que traía encima. Para entonces su estómago parecía sentirse mejor pues no sintió los retorcijones que le daban en cada movimiento que hacía.

Su celular se había descargado después de haberlo usado toda la noche por lo que apenas terminó de comer algo lo enchufó en su cargador para encenderlo.

Habría deseado no hacerlo.

Tan pronto como el fondo de inicio decorado con la fotografía del gato que se había pillado ayer apareció un montón de mensajes empezaron a aparecer proveniente de muchas burbujas de chat haciendo que el aparato vibrara como si estuviera a punto de hacer corto circuito.

—¿Qué demonios…?

No entendía por qué le llegaban tantos insultos de la nada, era como si todo el mundo se hubiera vuelto en su contra y puesto de acuerdo para reclamarle e insultarlo arruinando la aparente tranquilidad con la que se había levantado.

Inmediatamente, como si se tratara de una necesidad buscó el chat de Sasuke encontrándose con un montón de mensajes que jamás habría enviado.

 **Naruto 10:03.** Hijo de perra.

 **Naruto 10:21**. Marica.

 **Sasuke 10:22.** ¿?

 **Naruto 10:23.** Chúpamela.

Le habían hackeado la cuenta. Justo como lo había advertido Sakura que lo harían si no se preocupada de cerrar su sesión correctamente.

Sus manos temblaron y su cuerpo pareció fallar. Tuvo que afirmarse de la pared para evitar caer al suelo.

Vomitar, de pronto sentía las imperiosas ganas vomitar.

Los mensajes hirientes en el chat de Sasuke habían seguido hasta las una y cuarto de la tarde.

Sasuke no había respondido nada más salvo esos signos de interrogación.

Todo el mundo le estaba hablando buscando una explicación a todos esos mensajes maleducados que habían recibido de su parte, pero él no podía dejar de releer los que habían sido enviados al Uchiha.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento y observó a su alrededor como si temiera que alguien le observara.

Estaba asustado…

 **Naruto 14:23.** ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

El mencionado no respondió y él sintió que el aire comenzaba a írsele nuevamente.

Tan aterrado.

 **Naruto 14:33.** ¡Sasuke, hackearon mi cuenta 'ttebayo! ¡Yo no envié esos mensajes!

 **Naruto 14:34.** ¿Estás bien?

 **Naruto 14:37.** Voy a cambiar mi clave. ¡LO SIENTO! ¡DE VERDAD NO FUI YO, LO JURO!

Desesperado. Sasuke no estaba respondiendo.

—Yo no fui… —Murmuró tragando saliva mientras intentaba responderles a algunas personas y cambiar la clave atento a la burbuja del chat de Sasuke por si este le respondía— Sasuke… yo no fui, Sasuke…

Su estómago volvía a doler por el nerviosismo que lo atacaba de la nada.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. La sensación en su pecho era catastrófica. Dolía y parecía quemar como si le fuera a dar un infarto.

Acaso… ¿Sasuke lo odiaba por culpa de esos mensajes?

Sus amigos fueron a visitarlo en la tarde para conversar de lo sucedido, pero él no atendió a la puerta y mucho menos los llamados de sus padres a su teléfono. Tendido sobre la cama como si hubiese perdido la razón de existir no dejaba de comprobar la burbuja del chat del Uchiha esperando una respuesta que no llegaba por más que pasaran las horas.

Sasuke no se había conectado en todo el día y él sentía que podría morir por eso.

Temblaba entero, ¿Era un ataque lo que le estaba dando? No lo sabía. El celular sobre la cama avisaba sobre los comentarios que le dejaban sus amigos a la publicación que había hecho hace un par de horas atrás explicando lo que había sucedido al sentirse incapaz de responder a todos los mensajes que le habían dejado.

No importaba.

Ellos podían pensar lo que quisieran de él en ese momento.

Si perdía a alguno de ellos no sería tan doloroso cómo perder a Sasuke.

La noche llegó de una manera agonizantemente lenta. No había podido dejar de temblar en todo momento y había vomitado un par de veces por el estrés que estaba sufriendo.

Su cuerpo parecía no querer hacerle caso pues por más que intentara relajarse, ver un video para distraerse o simplemente intentar dormir, nada pasaba, y se encontraba a sí mismo pendiente del chat esperando por Sasuke.

Esperando por saber si Sasuke volvería.

Lucía enfermo, como si algo en las últimas horas estuviera devorándolo por dentro. Estaba aterrado.

No lo soportaba.

—Por favor…—Rogó en algún momento, débil, temiendo desfallecer y no volver despertar. Por alguna razón, su paranoia le hizo creer que iba a morir por lo que no dejaba de pedir en voz baja el nombre de la única persona que le importaba— Sasuke…

 **Sasuke 01:23.** Ten más cuidado con tu cuenta.

Se detuvo. El latir que podía oírse en sus oídos se detuvo y su sollozo se volvió seco. El mensaje había aparecido en grande, cubriendo todo su fondo de pantalla y el sonido de la notificación había revotado por las paredes de su pequeño departamento.

Su cuerpo dejó de temblar y simplemente pareció adormecerse.

—Sasuke… —Dijo sin poder creerlo y pestañeó como si acabara de despertar de un sueño— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó y activó el micrófono de grabar audio porque era incapaz de escribir— ¡SASUKE, SASUKE, ERES TÚ! —No dejaba de decir sintiéndose aliviado.

Sintiendo como si de pronto volviera a la vida.

—¡No era yo Sasuke, no era yo! ¡juro por Dios que no era yo, lo siento!

Sasuke, quien sabía que estaba escuchando sus audios le respondió más rápido de lo que creyó que lo haría haciéndole sonreír en medio de sus jadeos exaltados.

 **Sasuke 01:26.** Suenas como si estuvieras hecho un desastre.

 **Sasuke 01:27.** Lo sé, Naruto. Sabía que no eras tú.

 **Sasuke 01:28.** Tranquilo, tarado. Con solo leer supe que no eres tú quien escribía esas cosas.

Calidez. Las palabras de Sasuke eran cálidas para él.

Era incapaz de responderle en ese momento y como idiota solo abrazaba con sus manos su celular como si fuera el propio Sasuke en persona quien lo consolaba.

—Gracias…—Dijo en una nota de audio. Su garganta parecía haberse cerrado de pronto.

No lo entendía.

No sabía qué estaba pasando con su cuerpo.

 **Sasuke 01:30.** Estoy aquí, Naruto.

Pero mientras tuviera a Sasuke… ese malestar atemorizante se volvía agradable.

Si tenía a Sasuke, sentía que podría vivir con ellos el tiempo que fuera.

Y si vivía, sería para estar a su lado definitivamente. Porque sin él, todo era escalofriante.

.

.

.

" _ **¿Te gusta ese sujeto?"**_

Un mes. La pregunta que antes lo hacía exaltarse de vergüenza ahora nuevamente estaba rondando en su cabeza como si se tratara de un asunto pendiente que debía atender con urgencia.

Sasuke y él en ese tiempo se habían vuelto cercanos. Demasiado.

No sabía en qué momento habían comenzado a tocar temas personales. De pronto, sabían todo del otro y pasaban más de la mitad del día charlando cómo si fuera la única cosa interesante por hacer.

Él no lo había notado de no ser por Shikamaru (otra vez) pero, a veces sus conversaciones pasaban fácilmente como coqueteos inconscientes de los que ninguno de los dos se había percatado o no habían querido hacerlo.

Por lo que nuevamente estaba en ese dilema existencial en el que no sabía qué estaba pasando entre Sasuke y él, pero…

Sea lo que sea, cada día se sentía mucho mejor a su lado.

Los temblores habían desaparecido y el cosquilleo en su estómago solo aparecía cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Su pecho había dejado de doler como si le faltara el aire y su paranoia había disminuido significativamente.

Todo gracias a que Sasuke y él se mantenían unidos en una especie de relación extraña que ninguno de los dos parecía entender pero que ambos parecían disfrutar sin cuestionar.

Ah, era una dicha que pensó no merecer. Tener a Sasuke en su vida, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer la existencia de este?

No creía que su felicidad actual pudiera ser superada.

Pero como siempre, Sasuke aparecía para volver un caos su tranquilidad a su antojo.

 **Sasuke 16:15.** Iré de vacaciones con mi familia a donde tú vives.

Sus ojos abriéndose exasperados. El ramen que estaba comiendo momentos antes mientras veía televisión quedó olvidado sobre su pequeña mesa de café.

 **Naruto 16:16**. ¡¿Hablas enserio?!

Su palpitar acelerándose como hacía mucho no pasaba. No podía creerlo.

 **Sasuke 16:17.** Lo hago. Les dije que yo quería viajar antes para reunirme con alguien.

 **Naruto 16:17.** Espero que ese alguien sea yo 'ttebayo jajajaja.

 **Sasuke 16:18.** Eres tú.

¿Esto realmente estaba pasando?

 **Naruto 16:18.** ¿Hablas enserio 'ttebayo? ¿Complemente en serio?

 **Sasuke 16:19.** ¿Para qué voy a mentir? Sí que serás tonto.

Se levantó del suelo en el que estaba sentado sintiendo que necesitaba hacer algo para descargar toda la energía que de pronto había llenado su cuerpo.

Sasuke venía.

Conocería a Sasuke.

Su pecho dolía de la emoción y a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

 **Naruto 16:22.** ¡Diablos! ¡Podríamos visitar juntos la plaza de la que te hable!

De la emoción se puso a planear las cosas que podrían hacer juntos mientras en su cabeza imaginaba todos los escenarios posibles pensando en cuales serían del agrado el Uchiha.

Estaba emocionado.

Tanto así que podría "explotar". Soltó una carcajada regañándose por pensar en eso. Ese había sido un mal pensamiento, pero, de verdad creía que podría explotar de felicidad en esos momentos y eso que aún no conocía a Sasuke en persona.

 **Sasuke 16:40.** Tus planes suenan como a una cita.

De verdad, podría explotar.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas al darse cuenta que efectivamente todas las invitaciones que estaba haciéndole eran lugares donde iban las parejas usualmente.

 **Naruto 16:43.** No lo son, pero si quieres…

Se atrevió a responder para ver qué contestaba el otro. Pero Sasuke entró en modo indecisión y nunca lo hizo.

No importaba.

No es como si tuviera cara para responderle otra cosa porque de pronto estaba muy avergonzado.

" _ **¿Te gusta ese sujeto?"**_

Agh, a este paso, si podría explotar enserio.

.

.

.

" **El Primer Ministro ha declarado estado de alerta nacional ante los múltiples casos de extraño síndrome apodado Bbam que ha infectado a más de la mitad de la población en el país. Se sugiere a las personas que muestren síntomas de dolores en el pecho, estrés, sudor frio** …"

Observó el televisor sin prestarle real atención. El celular vibrando constantemente sobre su mano era más interesante.

"Se han registrado hasta la fecha, más de cien casos de jóvenes que han sido vistos expulsando pétalos de flores desde su caja torácica..."

—Wow, esto parece que se ha salido de control 'ttebayo —Comentó sorprendido por las imágenes que mostraba el noticiero.

Su celular volvió a vibrar anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

 **Sasuke 20:35.** Por acá igual muestran noticias sobre Bbam.

 **Naruto 20:35.** Insisto en que no me imagino teniendo un cañon de confeti dentro del cuerpo 'ttebayo jajaja.

 **Sasuke 20:36.** No te rías, tarado. Podrías infectarte en cualquier momento.

 **Naruto 20:36.** ¡No me llames tarado, bastardo! Si me llegara a infectar, espero que sea antes de que llegues al país o arruinaría los planes que hemos estado haciendo desde hace meses. Realmente quiero conocerte Sasuke.

Sonrió al no ver los puntos de suspensivos característicos del chat anunciando que la otra persona estaba respondiendo al mensaje. Sasuke siempre se demoraba en responder cuando le enviaba mensajes de ese tipo.

Mensajes fácilmente mal interpretables como lo diría Shikamaru.

Hizo un mohín mientras esperaba la respuesta que tardaba demasiado tiempo en llegar. Su corazón como siempre se agitaba ansioso cuando no recibía una respuesta inmediata por parte del Uchiha.

Una sonrisa siempre se formaba en sus labios de solo pensar en que era cuestión de horas para conocer a Sasuke por fin, después de tanto tiempo. Algo que sin dudas nunca imaginó que pasaría.

¿Cuánto llevaban de conocerse? No lo recordaba con exactitud la verdad. Pero, creía que había sido por mucho.

Había vivido demasiadas cosas con este que fácilmente parecía que habían pasado años y no unos cuantos meses.

Quizás se debía al hecho de que se conocieron justo cuando todo este asunto del Bbam apareció volviendo caótico el mundo allá afuera.

Volviendo caótico su propio mundo también.

Aun fruncía el ceño cuando recordaba cómo Sasuke le había hecho creer que explotaría hace un tiempo atrás, pero ahora solo podía reírse por lo estúpido que fue al creerle.

Ah, sí parecía haber pasado demasiado tiempo.

Su celular vibró y el respingó en su lugar.

 **Sasuke 22:07.** Lo sé, por algo te pusiste tan feliz cuando mencioné que haría ese viaje familiar a tu ciudad, idiota.

 **Naruto 22:07.** ¡Tú igual quieres conocerme, no te hagas, bastardo!

Alzó una ceja cuando notó que Sasuke parecía borrar lo que escribía varias veces ya que los puntos suspensivos aparecían y desaparecían hasta que por fin obtuvo una respuesta.

 **Naruto 22:13.** ¿Te envié mi número verdad?

 **Sasuke 22:14.** Lo tengo. Te veo mañana.

Su pulso volvió a acelerarse al leer aquello. Mañana por fin sería el día del encuentro después de todo.

 **Naruto 22:15**. No puedo esperar.

Supo que Sasuke no le respondería, ya que su vuelo sería dentro de poco, así que se dedicó a vagar por internet un rato antes de ir a dormir. Incluso en redes sociales que como siempre no paraban de hablar de aquel extraño síndrome. Leyó varios comentarios de personas que reafirmaban la teoría de que Bbam aparecía cuando te enamorabas o veías a la persona que te gusta y recordó a Shikamaru que recientemente había mencionado algo sobre Temari internada en el hospital.

" _ **Te veo mañana"**_ sin dudas esas palabras le perturbaban más el sueño que todas esas teorías de internet sobre el extraño síndrome.

Se puso a pensar durante el transcurso de la noche en lo desafortunado que era nunca haberle pedido a Sasuke una fotografía antes de conocerlo. Así que realmente lo vería por primera vez.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir exasperado ante ese hecho.

Eso era demasiado emocionante como para dormir tranquilo y la noche parecía no estar de su lado porque en esa ocasión parecía eterna y su cabeza parecía haber decidido que era el momento perfecto para organizar todo lo que haría junto a Sasuke una vez llegara al aeropuerto.

Su emoción solo aumentó cuando el sol por fin se puso en el cielo. Desayunó algo apresurado y salió de su casa en dirección al aeropuerto sin dejar de comprobar por ningún segundo su celular a la espera de algún mensaje del Uchiha.

Era imposible mantenerse quieto mientras esperaba así que se movía de un lado a otro por todo el aeropuerto mientras veía a las personas pasar. Su corazón parecía igual de inquieto que él mismo.

— ¿Mh? —Su celular vibró insistente ante la llamada. Su cuerpo temblando poco a poco— ¿Sasuke? —Preguntó al responder al número desconocido.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Dónde estás?

Casi se le cae el celular. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Sasuke. No necesitaba preguntar para saber que era él— ¡Sasuke! ¡Frente a la boletería! ¿Dónde estás tú?

—Mh, creo que cerca de ti.

La voz desde el otro lado de la línea se combinó tan bien con aquella proveniente a sus espaldas. Se paralizó. El ruido a su alrededor pareció desaparecer en ese momento y sus manos temblaron.

Lentamente se volteó, temiendo de que su cabeza le estuviera jugando una mala pasada y estuviera imaginando cosas.

Había llegado el momento.

¿Realmente estaba pasando?

" _Mi cuerpo entero hormiguea, ¿Qué es esta sensación agradable?"_

—Sasuke —Murmuro atónito. Su pulso acelerándose ante la visión delante de él. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas.

—Naruto—Respondió Sasuke con una expresión preocupada.

" _ **¿Qué es esto?"**_ Pensó admirando cada facción del otro como si no creyera que Sasuke fuera real. Era demasiado perfecto para serlo. Se sentía aturdido.

El Sasuke que había imagino en su cabeza no era nada a comparación del que tenía frente a él.

Esa persona… ¿Era real? ¿Por qué lucia tan perfecta a sus ojos?

Su pecho dolía y se apretaba impidiéndole el paso del aire.

Silencio. Un pitido en sus oídos se escuchó de pronto mareándolo.

— ¡Naruto! —Escuchó gritar a Sasuke de pronto.

Un fuerte sonido cercano que fue acompañado con un calor inexplicable en su pecho dio fin al silencio del entorno y ahora escuchaba claramente a las personas exclamar sorprendidas por algo que no entendía.

Estaba demasiado fascinado con aquella persona delante de sus ojos como para importarle.

" _ **Sasuke ¿Por qué el camino hacia a ti se cubre de flores de repente?"**_

Sasuke se acercó a él en medio de una lluvia de pétalos inesperada. Su mano fue a dar hacia su pecho cada vez más caliente y agitado.

" _ **¿Te gusta ese sujeto?"**_ La voz de Shikamaru volvió a sonar en su cabeza desde algún lugar de su subconsciente.

Parece que de pronto sí tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Ah… parece que me he enamorado 'ttebayo —Comentó notando como las mejillas pálidas de su amigo se pintaban de rojo.

* * *

¡Feliz San Valentín (atrasado) PERO FELIZ! 💕 Les traigo luego de 84 años esta ofrenda de paz llamada "penúltimo capitulo de bbam!" El cual cuenta con ilustraciones de Cred_Sun pero que solo están visibles en la versión de wattpad ;; por si alguien quiere ir a darse una vuelta por allá a mirarlas wink wink.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA Y LA ESPERA, DE VERDAD QUE ME ESFORCÉ POR TRAERLES EL CAPITULO EN ESTAS


	4. Parte 4 Infección

**Antes de empezar a leer, recuerden que los capitulos que escribo son largos asi que vayan por algo para comer o un cafesito porque esto les quitará una parte de su vida (?)**

 **RECUERDEN QUE ESTE FIC TRAE ILUSTRACIONES EN WATTPAD**

* * *

 **Bbam! Parte 4. Infección.**

Ruido. Era lo único que podía responder a todas esas preguntas que el sujeto de rostro sin importancia le hacía. El ruido que parecían emitir sus oídos lo distraía.

 _"¿Síntomas?"_

 _"¿Anomalías?"_

Eran demasiadas preguntas y su cabeza estaba en blanco en este momento...

No. En realidad no estaba tan en blanco.

Sus ojos azules buscaron algo en la puerta de la habitación del hospital, como si pudiera ver detrás de ella. El sujeto frente a él parecía encontrar interesante aquel gesto porque no dejaba de apuntar en su libreta cada vez que miraba en esa dirección.

De pronto parecía haberse convertido en un objeto de investigación y pensar en ello le ponía nervioso.

Pero esos nervios no eran nada comparados a los que podía llegar a sentir al lado de la persona detrás de la puerta.

 _"¿Tiene algún indicio de cómo pudo originarse la infección?"_

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal ante esa pregunta.

—¡Nada! —Gritó sin querer— ¡Ya le dije que estoy bien 'ttebayo! ¿Cuantas preguntas más tendré que responder?

El sujeto hizo una expresión perspicaz, o quizás solo fueron los nervios que lo hicieron interpretarlo de esa manera.

Aun así, su cabeza sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

 _ **"¡Naruto!"**_ La voz de Sasuke en su cabeza le hizo respingar de la nada. Lo había escuchado tan claro y fuerte que podría jurar que aquello no era sólo un simple recuerdo espontaneo, sino que de verdad Sasuke le estaba llamando.

Y él moría por atender a su llamado.

—Actualmente, ¿Cómo se siente?

—Eso ya me lo preguntó, como tres veces, joder.

—Por favor, solo responda.

Bufó por lo bajo, ¿cuánto duraría ese interrogatorio? Estaba cansado de estar recostado en esa cama fría de hospital conectado a un montón de máquinas que no sabía para qué podrían servir.

— ¡Estoy bien!

— ¿Sus oídos? —Ese sujeto parecía un robot programado para hacer preguntas.

Llevó ambas manos a las orejas— El ruido sigue —Se limitó a responder. Parecía como si una televisión se descompuso en algún lugar de su cerebro.

El sujeto abrió la boca y él ya se estaba mentalizando para responder a una nueva pregunta que nunca llegó, en su lugar el único sonido que provino del hombre fue el de la libreta cerrándose con algo de brusquedad.

—Nos volveremos a ver.

No estaba seguro de cuál fue la expresión que puso en ese momento, pero conociéndose debía ser una muy exagerada porque el sujeto le parecía entrar en gracia sorprendiéndolo. No creía que ese tipo serio fuera capaz de hacer otra expresión que no fuera una de circunstancia.

El sujeto no agregó nada más y simplemente se limitó a salir de la habitación mientras él no le quitaba la vista de encima.

No es que quisiera asegurarse de que el tipo se fuera por fin por esa puerta. No, para nada.

Lo que a Naruto realmente le importaba era lo que estaba precisamente detrás de ella.

Y lo vio.

No necesitó que la puerta terminara de abrirse. Tampoco necesitó que alguien le diera un permiso.

Él simplemente se movió hacia Sasuke arrastrando los cables que tiraron dolorosamente de sus brazos, provocando que varias máquinas emitieran un sonido desagradable al tirar del cable que lo unía a ellas. Pero eso no importaba.

—Sasuke —Pronunció su nombre como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

El chico delante de él le dio una mirada al sujeto del interrogatorio que se les quedó viendo curioso haciendo que este se marchara. Cuando esos ojos negros por fin hicieron contacto visual con los suyos sintió su cuerpo estremecer.

—Naruto —Respondió Sasuke adentrándose a la habitación mientras él por inercia retrocedía. La puerta se cerró tras del Uchiha provocando un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

Su pecho latió apresurado y él no pudo evitar llevar una mano hacia la zona. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que lo vio por primera vez en el aeropuerto, pero la apariencia de Sasuke seguía siendo impactante.

No, estaba seguro que no se trataba solo del atractivo del Uchiha lo que parecía aturdirlo. Sino que el hecho de que finalmente, la persona que era capaz de hacerlo sentir aterrado y fascinado a la vez estuviera físicamente a su lado sin una pantalla de computador de por medio.

Como si de una necesidad se tratara, acercó la mano lo suficiente como para agarrar una pequeña porción de tela del suéter que traía el moreno como si con eso quisiera asegurarse de que él era real y no una visión producida por su cabeza paranoica y llena de incertidumbres que parecían haber desaparecido mágicamente después del incidente en el aeropuerto.

—Eres real, 'ttebayo —Murmuró sin ser consciente de aquello.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo insistente, como si quisiera hacer lo mismo sin atreverse.

Naruto no pudo evitar la expresión preocupada que Sasuke había puesto horas atrás. En ese momento, mientras él parecía perderse en algún lugar del espacio en donde solo ellos dos eran los protagonistas, escuchaba la voz del Uchiha diciendo cosas. Lo vio mover la boca, escuchó su voz, pero no pudo entender nada ya que sus oídos habían comenzado a producir un ruido molesto al tiempo que sentía su cerebro apagarse por breves segundos.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo por fin y casi sintió el corazón salirse de su pecho con solo ver esos labios moverse, más este no dijo nada y en su lugar recibió un golpe en su hombro derecho provocado por el puño del Uchiha.

Un golpe brusco. Uno que no causa dolor.

Un golpe de alivio.

—Eres un idiota —Dijo por fin Sasuke entrecerrando sus ojos un poco. El Uchiha era bueno ocultando sus emociones, pero Naruto podría jurar que él estaba conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle— ¿Cómo es que explotas delante de mí? Tarado.

Pestañeó un par de veces ante ese reclamo — ¡Agh! ¡Suena perturbador si lo dices de esa manera! Bastardo, ¡¿Cómo puedes culparme?! ¡No es como si yo supiera que iba a hacerlo 'ttebayo!

Frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín disgustado, es cierto que habían bromeado al respecto sobre "explotar" frente al otro, pero ¿quién diría que realmente pasaría? ¡no era su culpa! No es como si supiera cómo funcionaba todo ese asunto para haberlo controlado en el momento…

"… _ **se especula que el Bbam llega a su punto máximo cuando la persona que lo acoge se enamora"**_

—¡A-A-a-ah! —Enrojeció de inmediato. Su cabeza parecía conspirar en su contra en ese momento al traer de la nada el recuerdo de lo que dijo el tal Akatsuki en uno de sus videos.

Pero eso no era lo único que su cabeza le hizo recordar…

Él en el aeropuerto viendo a Sasuke por primera vez. Una punzada fuerte en su pecho que le quitó la respiración. El escenario cubriéndose de los pétalos de alguna flor amarilla que no alcanzó a reconocer. No sabía si fue la emoción del momento, la adrenalina desconocida recorriendo sus venas por algún motivo que no entendía o si de verdad él lo sentía en ese momento, pero las palabras habían salido solas de su boca expresando aquello que al parecer era un hecho.

" _ **Ah… parece que me he enamorado 'ttebayo"**_

Y eso sí que era vergonzoso.

—¡Agh! —Volvió a gritar sintiéndose más avergonzado que antes. Sasuke para ese entonces ya se comenzaba a acercar al botón de la camilla que llamaba a la enfermera, pero él lo detuvo antes que pudiera hacerlo— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

—¿Hacer qué? —Cuestionó el Uchiha fingiendo demencia. Al parecer, Sasuke parecía creer que estaba delirando o alguna cosa por el estilo porque no dejaba de verlo con sospecha— Estas muy alterado, Naruto.

—¡No, no lo estoy 'ttebayo! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!

—Claro que no —Refutó Sasuke e intentó acercarse nuevamente a la camilla, pero Naruto se interpuso— ¿Qué diablos?

—Sasuke… —Dijo Naruto alzando ambas manos. Manos que no dejaban de temblar por alguna extraña razón. Sasuke no perdió detalle de aquello haciendo que forcejeara con él intentando alcanzar el maldito botón verde temiendo que a Naruto le fuera dar una especie de ataque de pánico o algo relacionado producto de una secuela causada por el Bbam— ¡NO, ¡NO, ESCUCHA! ¡JODER!

—No hay nada que escuchar, Naruto. Empezaste a gritar de la nada y comportarte extraño, puede ser un efecto tardío del síndrome —Intentó explicar el Uchiha pero Naruto no parecía dispuesto a entender su preocupación.

¿Estaba actuando tan extraño? Se golpeó mentalmente ya que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, pero joder, ¿cómo quería que actuara después de todas las cosas que pasaron? ¡¿después de todas las cosas vergonzosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza?!

—¡Que estoy bien! —Gritó más fuerte que antes y como pudo sujetó a Sasuke de los brazos acercándolo a sí mismo lo suficiente como para que sus narices se rozaran. Tenía pensando decirle un montón de cosas que se le ocurrirían en el momento para explicar su comportamiento sin revelar la razón real de ello, pero, la respiración del otro mezclándose con la suya, su reflejo viéndose con claridad en esos hermosos y oscuros ojos, sus cuerpos casi pegados… Ah, su cabeza sin duda le estaba jugando una mala pasada porque dejó de funcionar y solo pudo pestañear varias veces mientras su cuerpo se negaba a realizar algún movimiento.

Sasuke tampoco se movió. Solo se quedó ahí, estático, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar por varios segundos.

—Naruto —Lo llamó en un tono que pareció indeciso, como si temiera decir algo más. Sin embargo, siguió sin moverse.

El mencionado inmediatamente pareció reaccionar y retiró sus manos de los brazos contrarios soltándolo— Y-yo… lo siento.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó Sasuke sosteniéndole la mirada.

Naruto suspiró intentando tranquilizarse en vano, pues si solo un mensaje de Sasuke antes era suficiente para alterarlo, tenerlo allí en persona podría fácilmente matarlo de los nervios.

Pero estos nervios eran agradables. El cosquilleo en sus manos no molestaba y el pesar en su pecho era tolerable, casi cosquilleante.

—Me siento bien —Aseguró el rubio desviando la mirada, de pronto se sentía incapaz de mirar a Sasuke.

Sasuke dudó un poco antes de volver a hablar — Luces nervioso —Le hizo notar.

—Tú me pones nervioso.

Esa respuesta sin dudas Sasuke no pareció esperarla pues al voltearse la mirada nuevamente a este observó como esos ojos negros se abrieron un poco más de lo normal en señal de sorpresa.

Naruto volvió a suspirar, casi como si fuera una exhalación, porque sus pulmones se sentían extrañamente llenos.

El Uchiha no respondió nada y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. No sabía por qué, pero casi podía ver sobre Sasuke los tres puntos del chat que siempre aparecían y desaparecían cuando él le decía cosas que fácilmente podrían malinterpretarse. Cosas a las que Sasuke parecía no saber nunca cómo responder o quizás, no se atrevía a hacerlo y por eso siempre parecía escribir y borrar una respuesta que no llegaba sino hasta después de varios minutos. Una respuesta cortante, perfectamente pensada y sin ninguna emoción aparente.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Cuestionó el Uchiha al notar su sonrisa y Naruto casi podría jurar lo vio encogerse sobre sí mismo avergonzado por una breve fracción de segundo.

Su palpitar chocando fuertemente sobre su pecho. Las cosquillas que recorrían su cuerpo le hicieron sonreír más ampliamente— No lo sé.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente?

—Yo… —Se atrevió a decir Naruto al notar que Sasuke no respondería pronto— Y-yo, quería saber… —Tragó saliva y sintió sus orejas calentarse. Las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua— ¿Qué alcanzaste a escuchar antes que me llevara la ambulancia? —Preguntó todo de corrido, como si hubiera activado el automático y apretó los párpados como si temiera a la reacción del otro, por lo que no pudo apreciar como Sasuke se llevó una mano al pecho un momento e inhalaba una cantidad considerable de aire.

—Una idiotez —Respondió.

—¿Eh?

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa respuesta y para cuando había vuelto a abrir los ojos Sasuke ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

—¡¿Dónde vas?! —preguntó asustado. Sasuke quien aun sostenía la manilla de puerta se quedó quieto, pero no volteó a verlo y Naruto pudo notar como la mano de este temblaba un poco haciéndole sentir inquieto— Sasuke…

—Necesito aire —Lo interrumpió el Uchiha de inmediato, luciendo tanto incómodo como asustado por algo que no quería exteriorizar delante del otro.

Naruto se le acercó llevando su mano hacia la del moreno sobre la manilla apretándola un poco en una señal casi desesperada más Sasuke no se volteó y simplemente permitió el contacto sin cuestionar.

—No te vayas —Pidió Naruto en un tono desesperado— Esperé tanto para poder verte y… —Se mordió los labios mientras bajaba la cabeza enojado consigo mismo— Tuvo que pasar esto. Perdóname, Sasuke. Yo no quería arruinarlo, no sabía…

—No es tu culpa —Volvió interrumpirlo Sasuke. A ese punto, Naruto creía que el otro simplemente quería terminar la conversación con él e irse, pero supo que estaba equivocado cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse— Volveré, Naruto —Prometió alejando la mano de Naruto sobre la suya sintiéndose incapaz de sentir la piel del otro por más tiempo— Después de todo, viajé por ti, tarado.

Su corazón agitado y sus oídos volviendo a taparse. Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, pero Sasuke no pudo verlo porque para entonces ya se había retirado de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Se abrazó así mismo mientras las maquinas comenzaron a emitir fuertes sonidos similar a pitidos. Sus orejas calentándose al igual que sus mejillas y el aire entrando dificultosamente a sus pulmones.

" _ **¿Te gusta ese sujeto?"**_

—Voy a explotar 'ttebayo —Rió burlándose de sí mismo por la sensación conocida en su pecho, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior nada salió de allí.

Nada que no fuera una extraña sensación agradable que le hacia reír como idiota mientras intentaba no olvidar la expresión y las palabras de Sasuke.

Irremediablemente, había sido infectado.

Y esta infección ya no le parecía tan aterradora como al comienzo.

.

.

.

Sasuke, como lo había prometido, volvió al día siguiente apareciendo justo después de que la enfermera abandonara la habitación luciendo como si no hubiese dormido nada, igual que él.

La noche le había parecido demasiado larga esa vez. La habitación que de día lucia blanca e inmaculada de noche era se transformaba en un infierno oscuro en donde las maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo eran las únicas que interrumpían el silencio aterrador de la noche. Pero esa no había sido la razón por la que no logró conciliar el sueño.

El motivo, se sentaba con aparente tranquilidad en la silla a un lado de la camilla sin siquiera saludarlo.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —Preguntó Naruto un tanto preocupado por el cansancio que parecía traer Sasuke encima.

Una de las cejas oscuras del otro se alzó antes de responder — Bien, ¿Cómo dormiste tú?

Naruto no creyó en esa respuesta, pero dada a la incomodidad que parecía caer entre ambos fingió hacerlo.

—Mal 'ttebayo, esas máquinas no me dejaron dormir —Se quejó fulminando los aparatos a su otro lado para lucir más creíble. Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Nuevamente silencio. Sasuke acababa de entrar y todo parecía incomodo entre ambos a diferencia de ayer… Bueno, ayer no podía contar dado a los acontecimientos impactantes de los que fueron protagonistas por lo que había sido imposible no tener tema de conversación.

Pero ahora, que todo parecía más tranquilo, parecía como si estuvieran teniendo su primer encuentro.

Se quedó viendo a Sasuke un momento mientras intentaba pensar en algún tema de conversación. Sasuke a su lado parecía estar haciendo lo mismo porque le sostuvo la mirada con insistencia provocándole un ligero escalofrío.

Naruto al instante pensó que los ojos de Sasuke debían ser lo más fascinante que había tenido la oportunidad de ver en mucho tiempo y no podía evitar sentir cosquillas en su estómago cuando este le observaba con tanta atención como la de ahora.

Ah, Sasuke, ¿En algún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que su amigo de internet tendría ese aspecto? No, sin dudas, ni con toda la imaginación que tenía podría haber hecho justicia a la apariencia de este en su cabeza. Sasuke era atractivo, esa clase atractivo que parece que te golpea en el rostro la primera vez que la deslumbras y te hace sentir un tanto inseguro a su lado, pero también, era esa clase de atractivo que combinaba con su forma de ser.

Una forma de ser muy diferente a la suya.

Una forma de ser que le gustaba.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba, justo como lo había insinuado Shikamaru y por eso no había podido dormir. En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, sentía a Sasuke allí, en algún lugar cercano al que quería ir para estar con él. Dio vueltas en su cama varias veces, intranquilo, algo dentro de él cosquilleaba ansioso como cuando ves algo que te gusta y no puedes dejar de pensar en ello hasta que por fin logras verlo otra vez. Así se sentía con Sasuke.

—Y… ¿Qué te parece nuestra primera reunión?

—Horrible.

Se rió de inmediato y se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose idiota por haber preguntado aquello. Después de todo habían terminado en un hospital en su primer encuentro sin posibilidad de compartir más palabras que no fueran de preocupación. Por supuesto que la respuesta no sería favorecedora, pero aún así, quería saberlo.

—Hm —Sasuke no pareció entender qué era tan divertido, pero no cuestionó nada al respecto— Te dije que si te seguías burlando del Bbam podría sucederte a ti, tarado.

—¡Ah, Sasuke bastardo! ¡Fue solo mala suerte! —Se defendió cruzándose de brazos fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Como digas.

No mentiría al decir que le impresionaba un poco que Sasuke fuera tan cortante como lo era por chat, pero la verdad no le molestaba, de hecho, lo agradecía pues eso significaba que el Uchiha nunca fingió ser algo que no era con él.

Hizo un mohín disgustado— Ne, dime, ¿Cuál fue tu impresión al verme por primera vez? —Se atrevió a preguntar en un afán de seguir la conversación con este, pero algo en la expresión corporal del otro hizo que deshiciera su expresión curiosa por una desencajada. El moreno pareció tensarse unos momentos después de escuchar su pregunta, en un gesto que no supo cómo interpretar.

—Pues, que está bien.

—¿" Está bien"? —Cuestionó Naruto sin entender esas palabras. Sasuke parecía más tenso que antes y hasta un poco nervioso, pero estaba seguro que si otra persona estuviera allí esta no lo habría notado como él.

—No eras un gordo friki desaseado como temí que podrías ser.

Pestañeó sorprendido un par de veces y la preocupación se transformó en indignación— ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué dices, bastardo?! ¡Si serás!

Sasuke simplemente se cruzó de brazos con una mueca altanera haciendo que bufara una maldición.

—¡Pues! ¡Agradezco que tú no fueras el vejete amargado que imaginé que eras 'ttebayo! —Contraatacó ocurriéndosele en el momento haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño descontento.

Pero Sasuke siempre había sido ágil en sus respuestas y fácilmente podría ponerlo en aprietos si quisiera por lo que se preparó para un posible contraataque. Lástima que, ni, aunque hubiese tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en cómo responder, nunca podría haber dado con la respuesta correcta a la pregunta que hizo este.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo soy, Naruto?

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse al igual que sus orejas. Su pulso se había acelerado y podía escucharlo incluso en sus orejas.

—¿E-eh? —Tragó saliva nervioso— ¿Qué cómo eres? Pues…

Sasuke lo estaba observando atentamente y Naruto casi temió que pudiera leer sus pensamientos, los cuales no eran más de halagos hacia el otro los cuales no quería decir abiertamente por miedo a la reacción del otro.

¿Qué cual había sido la impresión de él al verlo? Pues, que Sasuke era perfecto.

Perfecto para él.

En el fondo, se preguntaba cómo se lo tomaría este si se lo dijera, pero sabía que no tenía las agallas para hacerlo. Por lo menos no tan pronto.

—Pues, está bien —Se limitó a responder. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza con sufrida paciencia, al parecer no era la respuesta que él quería escuchar. Entonces, se atrevió a agregar algo más— Más que bien 'ttebayo.

A Sasuke pareció írsele la respiración ante eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta y el Uchiha alzó el puño como si fuera a golpearlo mientras él se defendía de un golpe que nunca llegó.

—Deja de bromear.

—¡No estoy bromeando!

Entonces Sasuke se volteó y él abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues había alcanzado a ver el sonrojo tenue en las mejillas del otro provocando que él mismo se sonrojara. Como siempre, el Uchiha no dijo nada más y se limitó en quedarse en silencio como solía hacerlo cuando la situación se le escapaba de las manos.

Cualquier diría que ellos dos estaban teniendo un momento incómodo y que sería mejor terminar la conversación en ese momento, pero ninguno de los dos se apartó del lado del otro.

—Creo que debería explotar para romper la tensión —Se le ocurrió decir recibiendo ahora sí el golpe de Sasuke haciéndole reír mientras el Uchiha no dejaba de quejarse al respecto.

Podía ser incómodo, pero rápidamente sentía que esa incomodidad desaparecía.

Porque a él realmente le gustaba esa persona.

.

.

.

Cuando Shikamaru estuvo hospitalizado, nadie aparte de Temari pudo visitarlo durante cuarenta días. Los oficiales habían dicho que solo ella podía visitarlo dado a que el Bbam se manifestó cuando la chica apareció delante del paciente por lo que los hechos podrían estar relacionados y por ende necesitaban investigar el comportamiento de ambos estando juntos.

A él en ese momento esa explicación le había sonado a una excusa muy bien elaborada. Ahora que estaba en la misma posición que su amigo hace meses atrás, agradecía tener esa "excusa" para pasar sus días solo con Sasuke sin que nadie pudiera interrumpir el tiempo entre ambos.

No es que de pronto se hubiese vuelto una persona desconsiderada que no le importaba los sentimientos de sus amigos y familiares que debían estar demasiado preocupados por él, pero la verdad, a ellos podía verlos en cualquier momento cuando le dieran el alta, en cambio con Sasuke la situación era diferente.

Después de todo Sasuke solo estaba de vacaciones con su familia y pensar en ello le hacía sentir un vacío en su estómago que podría hacerlo vomitar en un intento por deshacerse de esa incomoda sensación.

Sensación que intentaba sobrellevar disfrutando de todo el tiempo que pudiera con el Uchiha. Todo el tiempo que le permitieran estar junto a él antes de que este se alejara y volviera a ser solamente un montón de letras en el chat de su red social.

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —Preguntó precisamente Sasuke quien había salido un momento para buscar algo de beber.

—En ti, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke se quedó quieto cerca de la puerta unos momentos y Naruto fue consciente del ligero temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de este antes que el Uchiha se le acercara para golpearle ligeramente la cabeza con la lata de refresco que había traído para él.

—¡Auch! —Exclamó divertido haciendo que Sasuke revirara los ojos.

—¿Y qué pensabas de mí? —Cuestionó entonces el Uchiha fingiendo no estar muy interesado en su respuesta, pero Naruto sabía que era todo lo contrario.

—En que no quiero que te vayas.

Naruto había descubierto varias cosas en los pocos días que llevaba junto a Sasuke y algunas no eran muy diferentes a las que había sospechado cuando solo hablaban por mensajes. Una de ellas era que el Uchiha realmente no parecía saber reaccionar a comentarios "comprometedores", de esos que cualquiera podría malinterpretar, ya que cuando hacia uno de estos Sasuke solía salir de la habitación y volver unos minutos después bajo cualquier excusa que él fingía creer.

A veces simplemente se quedaba en silencio como si con ello buscara crear un ambiente incómodo entre ambos. Justo como en ese momento.

—¿Cuándo te irás? —Preguntó Naruto rompiendo el silencio que el otro se empecinaba en crear, porque él no estaba dispuesto a dejar de escuchar la voz del otro. Esa voz que siempre quiso escuchar.

—Naruto —Esa voz que le hace sentir cosquillas en las manos cuando dice su nombre— ¿Por qué de pronto quieres saberlo? Estoy de vacaciones.

—¿Puedes siempre estar de vacaciones, Sasuke?

Otra cosa que había descubierto era, que Sasuke parecía realmente esforzarse por no exteriorizar lo que le estaba sucediendo. Temblores, cosquillas, punzadas… Naruto creía en ocasiones que Sasuke sufría de todos esos males que a él lo atacaban también cuando estaban juntos, pero no se atrevía a darlo por hecho.

Pero en el fondo, le encantaría que fuera un hecho.

Le encantaría saber que efectivamente provocaba todas esas cosas a Sasuke, porque de ese modo tendría la certeza de que el otro también lo necesitaba a su lado tanto como él.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y respiró varias veces calmadamente. Las pocas expresiones que este solía hacer siempre se sentían tan perfectas, inhumanas y hermosas que a veces dudaba de que fuera real y que en realidad estaba viendo una imagen idealizada del Sasuke de su chat provocada por su cabeza trastornada.

—¿Quieres que aplace mis vacaciones? —Preguntó Sasuke después de un momento.

La pregunta era sencilla, como si fuera dicha con sarcasmo, pero también sonaba tan seria que no podía evitar responder de la misma manera.

—Si.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Por siempre 'ttebayo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero estar contigo.

Sasuke le dio un golpecito en el hombro con la mano. Mano que él sostuvo y lo jaló suevamente a la cama instándolo a sentarse a su lado y dejara esa incomoda silla en la que solía ubicarse cuando estaba allí.

La mano hecha puño del otro se tensó antes de deshacer el gesto y simplemente dejar de ejercer fuerza en ella permitiendo que él lo sostuviera. Sonrió ante aquello y le ofreció un espacio de su almohada para que apoyara la espalda.

Sasuke suspiró como si un pesar cayera sobre sus hombros de pronto— No solo no lees lo que escribes, sino que no piensas lo que dices —Reclamó sin mirarlo.

Sus hombros se rozaban y el calor de ambos podía sentirse debido a la cercanía. A Naruto le sorprendió que su pulso no se hubiera acelerado para entonces, pero al parecer eso no ocurría cuando ambos parecían disfrutar de un buen momento juntos.

—Pero es verdad 'ttebayo —Se defendió moviendo su hombro con el suyo para molestarlo.

—Hm, siempre podemos hablar por chat.

—No es lo mismo —Refunfuñó— La verdad, no creo ser capaz de conformarme solo con mensajes. No después de haberte conocido en persona 'ttebayo.

Sasuke parecía tan impactado ante esa revelación que desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación como si deseara huir de allí por algún motivo que nunca entendería.

—Ya, cállate, tarado.

—¡Agh! ¡Sasuke, bastardo!

Se rió y Sasuke le volvió a golpear suavemente. Estaba seguro de que en realidad el Uchiha se estaba aguantando las ganas de darle un buen golpe, pero se contenía por el simple hecho de estar hospitalizado.

—Mensajes, en persona, será lo mismo.

—Para mí no, Sasuke. Ya no, de verdad.

Ahora fue Sasuke quien formó una pequeña sonrisa y él no podía dejar de sentirse alagado por ello. Ahora si su corazón recordaba que de pronto sufría ataques de nervios, porque ese simple gesto del otro provocó que su pulso se disparara.

—Entonces te voy a bloquear —Dijo entonces el Uchiha.

Naruto hizo un mohín disgustado— ¡Entonces te voy a raptar!

—Quiero ver como lo intentas.

Ambos se miraron no sabiendo bien cómo interpretar las palabras del otro. Las bromas eran incomodas para ambos porque resultaba imposible que fueran simplemente eso.

Porque sabían que entre ellos todo era serio.

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar? Había perdido la cuenta en algún momento, pero sabía que era bastante.

Sasuke no fue ese día a visitarlo por órdenes del personal del hospital. El Uchiha había puesto una expresión para nada agradable cuando la enfermera el día anterior le había informado de ello antes de que se retirara de la habitación.

" _ **Estoy seguro de que es ilegal prohibirle las visitas a un paciente"**_ Había refutado el moreno sin recibir respuesta de la enfermera que solo aparecía cuando debía cambiar algunos cables que él mismo retiraba por accidente al hacer algún movimiento brusco.

Sasuke simplemente pareció fingir que no importaba, pero Naruto podía reconocer la molestia en la expresión corporal del otro. Molestia que parecía incrementarse considerablemente cuando la enfermera aparecía de vez en cuando a revisar los cables.

" _ **Si las miradas mataran 'ttebayo…"**_ Se había atrevido a decir haciendo que Sasuke de inmediato dejara de mirar a la enfermera como si quisiera abrirle la cabeza por algún motivo. En ese momento pensó que el Uchiha se excusaría o le golpearía en reprimenda, pero nada de eso ocurrió. El Uchiha simplemente bajó la mirada al suelo apretando los puños por un momento como si se estuviera conteniendo.

Naruto quizás no sabía cuantos días llevaba internado en el hospital, pero sí tenía la cuenta exacta de cada vez que Sasuke parecía estar sufriendo de algún malestar que se empecinaba en ocultar de él.

Dieciséis. Ese era el número de veces que había visto a Sasuke intranquilo con algo, y a la vez, ese era la misma cantidad que solía pagar en Konoha por sus servicios. Sin dudas, una coincidencia casi aterradora.

—Luce distraído hoy —Comentó el sujeto de la vez anterior que desde hacía exactamente una hora se encontraba en su habitación portando su molesta libreta de apuntes.

Pestañeó varias veces. Se había distraído pensando en Sasuke que se le había olvidado que el otro estaba ahí.

—Es porque llevo demasiado tiempo encerrado en este lugar, joder —Se quejó removiéndose en la cama desordenando las sabanas de paso como protesta— ¿Cuándo podré salir? Siento que ha pasado años desde la última vez que vi la luz del sol 'ttebayo.

El sujeto simplemente se dedicó a anotar en su libreta unos momentos y él refunfuñó inconforme.

—Actualmente ¿Cómo se siente?

Reviró los ojos. Esa pregunta ya la había escuchado dos veces ese día — Igual que siempre, BIEN —Enfatizó molesto.

—Entonces no hay nada más que preguntar.

Respingó sorprendido cuando el tipo se acercó a él de la nada inspeccionándolo de cerca poniéndolo nervioso. Inmediatamente pensó en que si ese sujeto no fuera un especie de policía le habría dado un buen golpe por invadir su espacio personal.

El único que podía hacerlo, era Sasuke y el moreno parecía haberlo entendido esos días cuando ya no necesitaba pedirle que se sentara a su lado. También había dejado de tensarse cuando casualmente lo tocaba en algún lugar de manera amistosa. Ahora era el Uchiha quien parecía buscar más contacto.

Su corazón siempre latía apresurado cuando reparaba en ese hecho y a la vez, no podía dejar de sentirse inmensamente feliz.

Escuchó el sonido característico que hace el botón verde que llamaba a la enfermera y de inmediato vió al hombre con expresión confundida. ¿Sería que había terminado la etapa de observación y ahora por fin iban a experimentar con su cuerpo? Por su cabeza pasaron un montón de ideas descabelladas mientras su cuerpo parecía paralizarse por el miedo que comenzaba a surgir en él.

No fue hasta que la enfermera apareció que reaccionó— ¡Agh! ¡No, no, no los voy a dejar! —Gritó paranoico dando un salto fuera de la cama poniéndose en posición de pelea. Las maquinas emitieron sonidos chillantes al sentir los cables desconectados debido al movimiento.

Intentaba verse lo más intimidante posible, pero ni el tipo ni la enfermera parecieron tomarle la debida importancia, es más, pasaron completamente de él haciéndolo sudar frio.

—¡Hey! —Exigió que le pusieran atención cuando notó que ambos comenzaban a hablar en voz baja— ¡Si creen que dejaré que abran mi cuerpo para buscar cómo se produjo el Bbam están muy equivocados 'ttebayo! ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!

El tipo alzó una ceja y volteó de nuevo a la enfermera confundido —¿El gobierno pidió que abrieran a los pacientes? —Cuestionó recibiendo un claro "no" por parte de la chica— Ya la oyó.

—¿Eh?

—Parece que ha estado viendo muchas películas señor Uzumaki —Se burló el sujeto cerrando su libreta para luego guardarla en algún bolsillo escondido detrás de su chaqueta.

Tragó duro— ¿No van a experimentar conmigo? —Cuestionó desconfiado.

—Eso es ilegal y de haberlo sino lo habríamos hecho con los primeros pacientes, no después de que casi más de la mitad de la población mundial estuviera contagiada.

—No tiene sentido, 'ttebayo.

—Lo tiene —Afirmó el tipo volviendo a dirigirse a la enfermera para decirle algo a lo cual la chica asintió antes de salir de la habitación— Su estadía en este lugar ha acabado, queda en libertad señor Uzumaki.

Las palabras de ese sujeto fueron difíciles de procesar por alguna extraña razón. Quizás en su cabeza seguía con la idea loca de que iban a experimentar con él. Sea lo que fuera, tardó en responder y cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde. El tipo había desaparecido y la enfermera ya estaba trayéndole sus cosas junto al acta que debía firmar para retirarse.

De pronto se encontró fuera del hospital, con el sol golpeando su piel y un montón de ruido a su alrededor. Personas caminando, charlando, el calor del sol sobre su cuerpo… Era revitalizante.

Encendió el celular que había estado apagado todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital y un montón de llamadas, mensajes y notificaciones entraron tan abruptamente que casi sintió la necesidad de aventarlo por impulso.

Todos estaban esperando saber de él.

Todos querían una respuesta de él.

Pero, tendrían que seguir esperando, porque todos esos mensajes no eran nada al lado de los tres que aparecían sin leer sobre la burbuja del chat de aquel que tenía la foto de perfil de un Uchiwa.

22 ENE 02:40.

 **Sasuke 02:40.** ¿Tienes tu celular? Si es así, responde cuando puedas. Estoy en el hospital, pasaré la noche aquí.

11 FEB 05:20.

 **Sasuke 05:20.** ¿Aún no te entregan el celular? Me olvidé de preguntarte si quieres que te lleve algo de comer mañana…

HOY 09:00.

 **Sasuke 09:00.** ¿Cómo estás? Es gracioso, sé que no puedes responderme, pero sigo escribiendo. Más tarde iré a preguntar si ya puedes recibir visitas. De ser posible me quedaré durante la noche otra vez para esperar hasta que pueda ingresar.

El celular en sus manos de pronto parecía ser muy resbaloso pues casi se le cayó de las manos de la impresión. Tuvo que sentarse ante un ligero mareo que lo atacó de pronto. Aún así no dejó de releer esos mensajes que Sasuke le había enviado en diferentes días desde su hospitalización.

Los mensajes que Sasuke le había enviado cuando no estaba a su lado. Cuando lo extrañaba y deseaba hablar con él igual que antes.

Una dirección. El Uchiha había mencionado una dirección la cual se le hacía conocida por alguna extraña razón y sus pies se pusieron en marcha. El lugar parecía haberse trasladado más lejos de lo usual porque por mucho que corriera no parecía dar con el número de la calle, pero no se rendiría. Tenía que llegar a ese lugar…

Y llegó, jadeando cansado y con las piernas temblando por el esfuerzo. No importaba.

Pasó de la recepcionista que quiso atenderlo y simplemente se dirigió a las escaleras gastando las ultimas energías que tenía en subirlas por lo que tambaleante y a paso lento llegó a la puerta del número siete que golpeó sin fijarse en que a su lado había un timbre para llamar.

Su corazón palpitando con fuerza, ¿sería realmente por culpa del cansancio? No, estaba seguro de que no era simplemente por eso.

Y pudo confirmarlo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sorprendido Sasuke que no supo cómo reaccionar cuando se tiró sobre él abrazándolo con fuerzas, como si no lo hubiera visto en años a pesar de que se vieron ayer.

—¡Naruto! —Exclamó el Uchiha sorprendido. El moreno pensó en apartarse, pero al sentir como lo aprisionaban con más fuerza descartó la idea.

Ambos en silencio. El calor del cuerpo contrario era tan reconfortante y más cuando Sasuke le correspondía a su abrazo.

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó el otro viéndolo preocupado— No me digas que huiste del hospital.

—¡Me dieron el alta! —Explicó de inmediato.

Sasuke pareció tan sorprendido ante ello que Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír halagado por provocar esa expresión en el otro. El moreno se removió y estúpidamente creyó que el otro quería que lo soltara e iba a hacerlo, pero Sasuke de inmediato se lo impidió al acercarlo más así mismo ocultando su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

Iba a preguntarle si todo estaba bien, si estaba enojado o algo por el estilo, pero el pulso acelerado del Uchiha mezclándose con el suyo propio le dejó en claro que era mejor guardar silencio.

Simplemente, se dedicó a abrazarlo hasta que se cansaran de la cercanía del otro. Como si eso fuera posible.

.

.

.

—Yo… los vi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tus mensajes.

Sasuke quien estaba sentado a su lado esperando que le sirvieran la comida que habían pedido abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal en sorpresa.

—Ah, hablas de eso. Olvídalo.

—¿Pasaste la noche en el hospital el primer día entonces? —Cuestionó Naruto insistiendo— Por eso lucias tan cansado esa vez, debiste habérmelo dicho 'ttebayo.

Sasuke refunfuñó algo que no alcanzó a entender— Dije que lo olvidaras.

Naruto hizo un mohín disgustado al tiempo que la camarera servía los platos delante de ellos.

Habían decidido salir a celebrar que le habían dado el alta. Sorpresivamente, fue Sasuke quien lo sugirió de forma un poco tímida luego de que se separaran del abrazo que duró varios minutos.

—No puedo olvidar nada que venga de ti —Se atrevió a decir y Sasuke para acallarlo le metió un pedazo de carne en la boca casi a la fuerza— ¡Agh!

—Ya, es vergonzoso, tarado. Cállate.

—Hum, eres muy cruel, Sasuke.

El mencionado ladeó una sonrisa como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera muy divertido, pero no dijo nada más, dedicándose a comer en silencio.

—Deberíamos ir a…—Empezó a decir entonces, porque, aunque Sasuke quisiera guardar silencio, él quería escucharlo.

Sentados uno frente a otro en aquel restaurante, compartiendo ideas de lo que podrían hacer para aprovechar el día, se sentía demasiado irreal.

Cada momento con Sasuke, era tan fascinantes como su existencia misma.

Sasuke no era la clase de persona que expresa abiertamente sus emociones, pero a él no le costaba averiguar lo que el otro estaba pensando mientras recorrían las calles concurridas de Konoha. Lo suficientemente concurridas para que sintiera la necesidad de tomarle de la mano para no perderlo. Un gesto que Sasuke aceptó en silencio y sin pedir las explicaciones que ya había planificado decirle si le cuestionaba.

Ellos no necesitaban explicaciones, las palabras solo estaban demás porque podían entenderse sin necesidad de ello.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tal la ciudad? —Preguntó cuándo al final del día terminaron en un parque popular por las familias que para ese entonces se encontraba vacío.

—Está bien, supongo.

—¿Solo sabes decir eso? —Cuestionó mientras se sentaba en un columpio. Sasuke lo imitó quedándose en silencio.

Habían pasado una buena tarde, sorpresivamente habían hecho todas las cosas que prometió que harían cuando estuvieran juntos por lo que ya debía ir pensando en qué hacer el resto de los días que a Sasuke le quedaban de vacaciones.

Días en los que no había pensado hasta ahora.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿Cuándo acaban tus vacaciones? —Preguntó y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho.

El encogimiento en el cuerpo de Sasuke fue suficiente para saber que algo no andaba bien, pero como siempre, Sasuke era bueno ocultando su sentir por lo que no sabía si darlo por hecho.

—¿Sasuke? —Insistió.

Pero el mencionado no respondió. Parecía como si el Uchiha estuviera de pronto en otro lugar fuera de allí porque no respondía a sus preguntas haciendo que la sensación incomoda en su estómago apareciera haciéndolo retorcerse un poco al no saber cómo lidiar la situación.

Los minutos pasaban y nada. Solo había silencioso. Habían pasado una tarde maravillosa, entonces, ¿qué estaba mal de pronto?

Quería saberlo…

—En cuatro días.

Y a la vez hubiese deseado no hacerlo.

La punzada en su pecho fue diferente a las otras, esta era más dolorosa, más asfixiante.

Más aterradora.

.

.

.

Nunca había entendido la expresión **"El tiempo no me alcanza para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer"** hasta ahora.

Había estado evitando a cualquier persona en esos tres días fingiendo seguir hospitalizado para así poder aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba a Sasuke en Konoha junto a él.

Cuando estaba con este intentaba no pensar en el tiempo. Pensar en que cada vez que se ponía el sol debía irse a su propia casa y dejar a Sasuke en la habitación del hotel le exasperaba, porque quería pasar más tiempo con él. Lamentablemente, era demasiado cobarde para pedirle que se quedara una noche a su lado. En su casa, en la suya, donde fuera.

Solo quería estar con él.

Pero la sensación que le provocaba aquello de solo pensarlo era demasiado escalofriante porque su pulso se disparaba a tal punto que lo mareaba y lo asustaba, por lo que temía que en algún momento terminara por "explotar" otra vez, si es que pudiera ser posible y él no quería arruinar otra vez un encuentro.

Sasuke en esos días se había mostrado más abierto, según él, recordaba como en algún momento mientras buscaban una atracción turística que ni siquiera Naruto había conocido antes el Uchiha le había tomado de la mano por iniciativa propia sin decir nada.

Naruto también había tomado confianza en ese tiempo. Antes solía tocar a Sasuke superficialmente por miedo a asustarlo, pero ahora lo abrazaba sin tapujos, aprovechaba de acariciarle la mejilla cuando fingía acomodarle un mechón de cabello y se acurrucaba con él cuando se recargaban en el césped de un parque cualquiera. Sasuke aceptaba todo eso sin chistar.

Pero nunca le había preguntado por qué el otro lo permitía. Era demasiado vergonzoso porque sentía que podría dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos.

Pero también estaba seguro de que el otro lo sabía sin que tuviera que decírselo y solo estaba fingiendo que era ignorante a ello.

—Así que este es Sasuke —Mencionó Kiba cuando vio al moreno por primera vez.

Lamentablemente, a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo por ocultar que le habían dado el alta, sus amigos se habían enterado de una forma u otro y lo habían obligado a asistir junto a Sasuke a un bar juvenil que sabía que no sería del gusto de su amigo.

—Sí, sabía que serías atractivo. Por eso Naruto siempre parecía babear cuando ha-

—¡Sai! —Le gritó al moreno para interrumpirlo y así evitar que lo delataran. Sasuke simplemente lo observó con dudas limitándose a quedarse en silencio mientras los demás amigos de Naruto no paraban de avasallarlos con preguntas.

La música alegre y las luces multicolores ambientaban aquel lugar combinándose tan bien con todos esos jóvenes que bailaban despreocupados llenos de gozo haciéndolo sentir a él el único infeliz del lugar.

¿Cómo podría disfrutar sabiendo que mañana Sasuke tendría que irse? Era imposible.

Bebió una cerveza observando al Uchiha que parecía particularmente interesado en el pequeño cachorro de Kiba. El Uchiha tampoco parecía muy feliz en aquel lugar, pero a diferencia de él, Sasuke podía disimularlo sin problemas.

—¿Ya te le confesaste?

Esa fue la voz de Shikamaru. Ni siquiera lo sintió acercarse.

Antes habría reaccionado muy exageradamente y negaría rotundamente cualquier atracción hacia el moreno, pero, ahora, teniendo a este delante suyo, sintiéndose incapaz de apartar la mirada a otro lado que no fuera él, ¿con qué cara podría negárselo al amigo más inteligente que tenía? No era tan idiota.

—No.

Sintió la mano de Shikamaru sobre su hombro— ¿No dijiste que se iría mañana? Entonces ¿Qué esperas?

" _Buena pregunta"._ Pensó haciendo contacto visual con Sasuke quien había dejado de prestar atención al cachorro apenas Shikamaru estuvo a su lado. Su amigo quitó la mano de su hombro de pronto.

—No sé si él…

—Claro que si —Lo interrumpió el Nara sin dar muchas explicaciones de a qué se refería con eso. Shikamaru que siempre parecía tranquilo ahora parecía algo intimidado. Cuando siguió con la mirada la de su amigo vio que Sasuke lo observaba con atención, pero no relacionó los hechos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Quiso saber, pero Shikamaru simplemente se encogió de hombros y se alejó de él.

—A que no pierdas el tiempo. Hazlo, ¿desde cuándo piensas tanto las cosas? Te podrías arrepentir luego.

Abrió la boca sorprendido. Esa debía ser la frase más larga que alguna vez oyó decir a Shikamaru sin que este dijera que era un problema.

Volvió su mirada a Sasuke quien no le despegaba la vista de encima. Kiba y Sai ante la negativa de Sasuke por responder a sus preguntas extrañas terminaron yendo a la pista para convencer al dj de que pusieran una canción que a ellos les gustara dejándolo solo con el moreno.

—¿Vamos? —Preguntó entonces Sasuke.

—Vamos —Respondió él parándose de inmediato para salir de aquel lugar.

Sasuke caminó delante suyo antes de salir del lugar. Él simplemente se había dedicado a ver su espalda mientras pensaba en las palabras de su amigo.

Era cierto, ¿desde cuándo pensaba tanto las cosas?

La caminata por la ciudad oscura era repentinamente silenciosa. Ninguno de los dos parecía decidirse a hablar con el otro.

Ambos parecían temer arruinar el momento si lo hacían.

El momento que estaba a punto de acabarse…

—Debería irme a casa —Dijo entonces Sasuke volteándose a verlo— Mañana debo viajar temprano, Naruto.

El mencionado tragó saliva pesadamente y mordió sus labios odiando haber escuchado aquello que no quería ir.

—Sasuke, yo…

—¿Si?

Silencio. ¿Por qué costaba tanto hablar? ¿a qué le temía tanto? Su cuerpo parecía haberlo abandonado pues ni siquiera las conocidas molestias a las que estaba acostumbrado aparecieron en ese momento.

Solo eran ellos dos, pasando los últimos momentos juntos.

—¿Quieres conocer Konoha? —Preguntó entonces, golpeándose mentalmente por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para confesarse de una vez. En su lugar, parecía como si quisiera alargar su agonía.

Porque alargar los últimos momentos que podría estar con Sasuke, parecía de pronto ser una tortura.

Creyó que el Uchiha se negaría, pero para su sorpresa este simplemente aceptó con un cabeceo.

No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas ni ideas equivocadas, pero algo dentro de él le decía que Sasuke tampoco estaba listo para dejarlo aún.

Caminaron esta vez uno al lado del otro. El cibercafé no estaba muy lejos por lo que no les llevó tanto tiempo llegar allí.

Sakura como siempre estaba atendiendo la recepción recibiéndolo con entusiasmo.

—¡Creí que estabas muerto!

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Qué cosas dices, 'ttebayo?! —Se quejó escandalizado mientras la chica se acercaba a Sasuke curiosa.

—¿Eres nuevo? No recuerdo haberte visto antes —Comentó la pelirrosa a lo que Naruto se apresuró a llamar su atención.

—Es mi amigo, vine a mostrarle el lugar, ¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos en el mismo lugar?

—¿Mh? —No sabía por qué, pero Sakura pareció estudiarlos a ambos después de que eso como si sospechara de alguna cosa— Pueden, pero no hagan un desastre, por favor —Pidió con segundas intenciones que ninguno de los dos entendió.

La puerta nueve lo recibió al poco tiempo después. Casi sintió nostalgia al abrirla y ver el computador encendido esperando ansioso que lo usara como siempre. Lo cual, no pasaría en esa ocasión.

—¿Qué tal? —Preguntó a Sasuke quien desconfiadamente entró al lugar sentándose como pudo en los cojines disponibles.

—Me sorprende que no sufrieras de claustrofobia en este lugar —Respondió el otro terriblemente incómodo.

Naruto soltó una ruidosa carcajada mientras se acomodaba a su lado— Es cómodo, de veras.

—Como digas.

El monitor encendido. Los audífonos ordenados de modo que fuera fácil sacarlos y ponérselos sin tener que desenrollar el cable. El mouse esperando ansioso ser tocado. ¿Cuántas veces había desperdiciado su tiempo allí? De pronto todas esas cosas que solían hacerlo feliz parecían insignificantes al lado del Uchiha.

—¿No jugarás? —Cuestionó Sasuke a lo que Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo quiero estar contigo —Respondió pasándole un brazo por los hombros para atraerlo hacia sí. Sasuke simplemente recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Hm. Me pregunto qué tan incómodo es pasar la noche aquí —Comentó el Uchiha de la nada, observando despreocupado cada detalle de la pequeña habitación.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Sus miradas se encontraron unos momentos antes de que el moreno volviera a apoyarse en él y jugara distraído con sus manos. Manos que Naruto se apresuró a tomar con las suyas para acariciarlas.

—Quiero —Respondió entonces el Uchiha y Naruto sonrió ante ello.

La felicidad que sentía era tan dolorosa en ese momento. Acurrucados los dos por la falta de espacio.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo.

—No quiero que te vayas —Dijo en un tono de voz triste, lo suficiente como para que Sasuke se atreviera a acariciarle el cabello mientras intentaban en medio del abrazo acomodarse mejor en los cojines para recostarse teniendo que doblar las rodillas por el poco espacio.

—Siempre puedo volver, Naruto.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Las manos del rubio acariciaron la espalda del otro como si quisiera sentirlo un poco más. Queriendo grabar en ellas lo que se siente tocar a Sasuke sabiendo que desde mañana no podría volver a hacerlo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Ne, ¿es una promesa? —Preguntó deteniendo el movimiento de una de sus manos para poner dos dedos delante de Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—Enrolla tu dedo índice y anular con los míos —Explicó— En la escuela me enseñaron que así se prometían las cosas.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa ladeando su rostro— Que infantil —Alegó, pero aun así hizo lo que el rubio quería y sus dedos se enrollaron cerrando el trato.

—Cuando vuelvas, te llevaré a más lugares y comeremos todo tipo de comidas deliciosas.

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Claro que sí 'ttebayo!

Sasuke lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro— Como digas.

Luego venían las miradas. A cualquier persona le parecería terriblemente incomodo mirarse tan fijamente como ellos solían hacerlo, pero era todo lo contrario.

Sus ojos azules podían ver claramente los oscuros del otro gracias a la luz que producía la pantalla del computador olvidado. Ojos que parecían decirle tantas cosas.

Sus manos temblaron y el Uchiha también lo hizo en medio del abrazo.

Había pasado tantos días en aquel lugar, pero nunca se había sentido tan a gusto ahí como en ese momento con Sasuke a su lado.

Con Sasuke que lo abandonaría el día siguiente.

.

.

.

Aunque no hubiese querido, tuvieron que levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Quiso acompañar a Sasuke y ayudarlo a empacar sus cosas, pero el moreno se negó pidiéndole que solo fuera a despedirlo al aeropuerto más tarde.

Aeropuerto al que partió enseguida sin importarle que quedaran un par de horas para que Sasuke se fuera. Necesitaba estar en ese lugar desesperadamente esperando por el otro.

Necesitaba mentalizarse para una escena que jamás creyó que podría pasarle.

Lloró, porque era inevitable hacerlo. Aún quedaba tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada minuto se sentía tan doloroso, incluso más que las punzadas constantes en su pecho que sentía cuando pensaba en Sasuke.

Se odió también. Si no hubiese "explotado" en ese lugar la primera vez que se vieron podría haber tenido más tiempo con este, pero, ¿Cómo podría culparse así mismo? ¿Cómo podría culpar el hecho de que se había enamorado de alguien que iba a alejarse?

Era injusto.

Se supone que el amor es hermoso, pero él, desde el comienzo se había sentido atemorizado con ello. El Bbam era una completa mierda injusta que lo carcomería de por vida en una tortura constante.

Él no quería volver a vivir en paranoia, pero al parecer, no le quedaba de otra. Porque justo a él le había tocado enamorarse de alguien que no podía ver todos los días que quisiera para sanar su malestar por lo que solo le quedaba aceptar que tendría que sufrir todo el tiempo que estuviera separado de Sasuke.

Tendría que sufrir, sabiendo que este se iría sin que fuera capaz de confesarle lo que sentía por miedo a arruinarlo otra vez…

No.

Se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Naruto —La voz de Sasuke sonando cerca de sus oídos. Se volteó hacia el moreno quien parecía recién haber llegado y traía su celular en la mano en donde las grandes letras blancas mostraban su nombre— Te estaba llamando.

—Olvidé el celular —Dijo como excusa pues la verdad el aparato había estado en su bolsillo todo el tiempo y él no había escuchado el timbre por estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Hm —Sasuke buscó con la mirada la pantalla que indicaba los horarios del vuelo— Ya casi es tiempo para que…

—¡Sasuke! —Gritó haciendo que el otro respingara asustado— No puedes irte.

—¿Qué dices?

—No puedes irte —Repitió respirando agitado.

El pulso en sus oídos.

El aire se volvía pesado a su alrededor ¿o era cosa suya?

—Sabes qué debo hacerlo —Dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos, luciendo igual de triste que él mientras un temblor parecía atacarlo de pronto— ¿Porqué de pronto sales con esto?

—Porque recién me atreví a hacerlo 'ttebayo.

Él se mordió los labios y Sasuke lo imitó. El agarre de la mano blanca parecía pesado sobre el mango de la maleta.

Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraban como queriendo descubrir los secretos del otro.

Respiración agitada, jadeos, algo no estaba bien de pronto a su alrededor.

" **Vuelo hacia London, sale en tres minutos"**

El aviso del megáfono alteró tanto a Sasuke como a él mismo, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de dar un paso.

Parecía como si ninguno pudiera hacerlo.

—Sasuke —Lo volvió a llamar sintiéndose acongojado con todas las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Sasuke comenzó a exhalar con dificultad. La mano que sostenía la maleta tembló notoriamente.

Los pasos apresurados de las personas que llegaban al aeropuerto atrasadas, el ruido de las ruedas de las maletas sonando de manera escandalosa. Nada de eso tenía importancia.

Igual que la última vez, todos a su alrededor comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente.

No podía oírlos.

No podía verlos.

Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Sasuke quien de pronto parecía haber olvidado como respirar.

—Sasuke, te amo —Se atrevió a decir y Sasuke tambaleó un poco— Te amo, de verdad lo hago 'ttebayo, no puedes irte Sasuke, ¡Te amo! —Le gritó sintiendo que sus ojos se aguaban por la desesperación que sentía.

El otro dio un paso hacia atrás, torturándolo. El Uchiha desvió la mirada hacia al suelo mientras temblaba de forma extraña.

Él, queriendo acercarse preocupado fue recibido por la mano desocupada del moreno que le impidió el paso.

Las lágrimas salieron entonces y el malestar pareció incrementarse tan de pronto que no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho.

Dolía, tanto que creía que podría estar sufriendo de un paro cardiaco.

Dolía tanto que creía que esa sería la última vez que vería a Sasuke en su vida.

Dolía porque Sasuke parecía tan incómodo con su confesión que no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara para enfrentarlo y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias de haberse enamorado de esa forma.

Pero…

Lo aceptaba.

Porque si era Sasuke, estaba bien.

Porque, aunque fuera aterrador, Sasuke lo volvía agradable…

Porque cuando estuvo junto a Sasuke, nada dolía y si ya no podía estar con él, prefería morir antes de agonizar sabiendo que este le despreciaba.

Sintió una respiración cerca de sí. Los ojos que había apretado asustado se abrían mucho más por la sorpresa de tener a Sasuke tan de cerca que le hacía tiritar.

—Sasuke…

—Shh. Yo, lo sabía. Yo te oí aquella vez —Dijo el moreno.

Sintió ambas manos de este en sus mejillas. La maleta había quedado olvidada pocos centímetros atrás de él.

Entonces el malestar cambió volviéndose menos atemorizante, pero más agradable.

Los tibios toques de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos hicieron que su pulso se acelerara y su cuerpo entero temblara mientras torpemente intentaba corresponder a esa caricia inesperada.

Sus manos fueron hacia la espalda de Sasuke. Los ojos de ambos se cerraron permitiendo sumergirse únicamente en el placer que les recorría por dentro.

Porque ambos lo habían estado esperando.

—Sasuke —Dijo Naruto cuando rompieron suavemente la caricia volviendo a depositar un suave beso en los labios del otro— Te amo…Sasuke, yo, te amo tanto.

El mencionado se encogió sobre sí mismo mordiendo sus labios luciendo de pronto tan alterado que Naruto creyó que en realidad era al Uchiha quien le daría.

—Naruto…

Las palabras de Sasuke habían sonado tan agitadas, tan débiles, como si fueran dichas con las ultimas fuerzas de su cuerpo.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha posaba una mano en su pecho.

—¡SASUKE!

Pétalos azules.

Ese color era tan hermoso que en lugar de asustarse solo pudo sonreír porque Sasuke no podía ser más perfecto.

Porque al parecer, Sasuke no podría alejarse de su lado después de todo.

—Eh… parece que también me he enamorado.

" _ **Hey, Sasuke,**_ _ **¿Por qué el camino hacia ti se cubre de flores otra vez?"**_

FIN.

* * *

¡Hello! Esta es Ckonny Nickole después de mucho tiempo, espero que en este último tiempo hayan estado super bien. Por cierto, ¿Les gustó las ilustraciones que dibujé para ustedes en el fic? De verdad me divertí mucho haciéndolas y espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora bien, anienn espero que te haya gustado tu fic de cumpleaños a pesar de que me haya demorado medio siglo en terminarlo (?) de verdad, espero que hayas tenido el fic amorosito que querías ;;;

EXPLICACIONES DEL FIC:

-¿Alguna vez han visto, leído, o escuchado algo que les gusta tanto que dicen que podrían explotar de amor? Literal de eso se trata Bbam! La gente explota cuando se enamora, pero el nivel de amor tiene que ser muy superior, es decir, estar realmente enamorado para explotar y no simplemente sentir atracción hacia una persona.

-¿Como se infecta el Bbam? Pues a decir verdad es algo que sucede cuando por algún motivo das con tu "amor verdadero" imagen el hilo rojo, el cual te conecta con tu verdadero amor aunque no lo conozcas. El Bbam es como eso, cuando interactuas con aquella persona que resulta ser tu destinado comienzas a sentir los síntomas hasta que ya llegas al punto en el que estas totalmente perdido de amor por esa persona.

-El Bbam te obliga inconscientemente a interactuar con tu amor verdadero, es por ello que Sasuke le comentó a Naruto cuando vio su comentario en la página pública y no simplemente por ser mala onda.

Finalmente, Agradezco a todas las personitas que le han estado dando tanto apoyo a este fic 3 de verdad infinitas gracias y espero volverlo a ver pronto en un nuevo escrito, así que no queda más que preguntar:

¿Cual es el siguiente?


End file.
